Favores Sexuales
by The Black Dhalia
Summary: -Edward… me podrías hacer un favor?.- Dijo tímidamente.  -¿Si Bella cual?.- Le dijo amablemente.  -Hazme el amor…- Dijo en un susurro, mientras los ojos de Edward, se habrían desmesuradamente.
1. Preludio

_**Hola¡ aquí les dejo otra de mis locas ideas… contiene lemmons asi que… ¡cuidado¡ es bajo su propia responsabilidad que quede claro jajaja… bueno, creo que el titulo lo dice todo… mucho mas¡, asi que den rienda suelta a la imaginación y disfruten el primer capitulo, por favor espero sus comentarios, gracias.**_

-Preludio.-  
POV Bella:

Vivía en Forks, con mi padre Charlie, tenia 17 años cuando todo sucedió… yo era una chica muy reservada, tímida y callada.

No tenía novio, ni pretendientes, lo cual dificultaba, mi situación. Yo simplemente no podía ni sabia relacionarme con las demás personas en especial las del sexo opuesto.

Todas mis amigas, o al menos la mayoría, ya habían tenido relaciones sexuales, excepto yo.

Aun era virgen, y quería quitarme esa etiqueta, también quería comentar, cuando hablaran de esos temas… tener mi propia experiencia.

No quería quedarme callada y avergonzada, cuando hablaran de sexo, quería saber que era eso… el orgasmo, el deseo, ¡todo¡ quería saberlo todo y sobre todo… quería dejar de ser virgen.

El problema era ¿con quien?, no tenia novio, ni pretendiente, lo cual dificultaba mi situación… ¿Quién quisiera hacerme ese favor? Pfff… no era muy atractiva físicamente.

Dudaba que alguien realmente, quisiera tener sexo conmigo, solo eso pedía, sexo… sin compromisos, solo quería un favor sexual.

Tenia un amigo… o algo así, nos llevábamos bien, se llamaba Edward Cullen, el era algo social… y un tanto mujeriego, quería a un profesional, el sabia lo que hacia… quizás el podría ayudarme con mi problema, solo sexo como lo haría con cualquier otra chica.

Así que un día en receso, me acerque a el, estaba parloteando con sus amigos, Edward era muy amable y caballeroso, siempre me trato bien, y conociendo su fama… esperaba que me ayudara.

-¿Edward?.- Le llame titubeando, increíblemente nerviosa, quería arrepentirme y correr hacia un arbusto cercano y ocultarme tras el, pero ya era tarde, él había posado su mirada en mi. 

-¿ Si Bella?.- Se acerco a mi. 

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?.- Le dije apenada, había atraído la atención de sus amigos… y nos miraban curiosos.

-Claro…- Me dijo con una sonrisa, suspire, un poco mas tranquila, en cuanto nos alejamos del escrutinio de sus amigos.

Edward era el novio que toda chica desearía tener, buen amigo, amable, educado, atractivo, y sexy.

O al menos lo era conmigo. Sabia que su único defecto era el ser mujeriego, pero ahora su defecto se convirtió convenientemente en una virtud.

-¿Bien Bella de que quieres hablar?.- Pregunto confundido. 

-Mmmm te quería pedir un favor.- Dije nerviosa.-Es algo muy delicado… te parecerá ridículo y raro… y quizás no quieras y no entiendas mis razones… si no quieres buscare a otro que…- 

-Bella… tranquila, seguro que puedo ayudarte ¿Qué pasa?.- Me dijo con otra esplendida sonrisa. Totalmente ajeno, a la perversión de mis pensamientos. 

-No se… si deba decírtelo aquí quizás, quieras acompañarme a un café cuando salgamos.- No quería que la gente se enterara, de mi supuesta "tregua". 

-¿Tan delicado es?.- Pregunto frunciendo el seño, yo asentí nerviosa. 

-Bueno.-suspiro.- Si quieres que te acompañe, a un café… te acompaño, no te preocupes.- Me mordí los labios nerviosamente, y asentí. 

-Si… gracias.- Le dije a Edward. 

-No hay de que.- Me aleje de el, nerviosamente, seguro pensaría, que estaba loca, lo mas seguro era que me rechazara.

¿Por qué quisiera acostarse conmigo si podría hacerlo con quien el quisiera? Pero tenia que intentarlo, si me rechazaba, buscaría a otro.

A la salida, lo espere en el estacionamiento, cerca de su coche, el regresaba riendo con sus amigos, después poso su mirada en mi, y se puso serio, algo preocupado.

¿Cómo me vería? Estaba mucho, muy nerviosa, se acerco a mi, con el seño fruncido, me mordí los labios nerviosamente. 

-¿Nos vamos Bella?.- Me dijo con una sonrisa. 

-¿Aun quieres ir conmigo?.- Pregunte nerviosamente, el frunció el seño. 

-Claro… ¿por que no habría de querer?.- Pregunto confundido. 

-Bueno te veo en el café, que hay la vuelta a una cuadra de aquí.- 

-¿No te quieres ir en mi carro?.- Pregunto aun mas desconcentrado. 

-Mmm… no prefiero irme en el mío no quiero regresar por el.- No quería pasar por la vergüenza, si es que me rechazaba, de que el mismo, me llevara de vuelta a casa, no quería. 

-Bueno te veo ahí Bella.- Se despidió con la mano, yo hice lo mismo. 

-Si… adiós.- Me subí nerviosamente en mi vieja camioneta, y conduje hasta ese café. 

Cuando llegue, Edward ya estaba ahí, recargado en su coche, esperándome, se veía como todo un modelo. Me baje nerviosa y torpemente de la pick up. 

-¿Entramos?.- Le pregunte cuando me acerque a el, asintió con la cabeza.  
Entramos al lugar en silencio, y nos sentamos en la mesa mas lejana del café, realmente no había mucha gente. 

-¿Y bien Bella de que quieres hablar?.- Inquirió impaciente, respire profundamente. 

-Bueno… no se por donde empezar Edward me da mucha vergüenza, pero quizás tu me puedas ayudar, muy probablemente no quieras y si no quieres lo comprenderé pero tengo que intentarlo. Mis amigas… todas ya…- Me agarre nerviosamente el cabello, el frunció mas el seño.

- Dios… todas ya…- No me dejo terminar 

-Habla Bella.- Dijo con impaciencia. 

-Todas mis amigas…- Continúe.- o la gran mayoría ya no son vírgenes.- Dije en un susurro. 

-¿Qué ya no son que?.- ¡no podía ser¡ lo acababa de decir. Ya era lo suficientemente vergonzoso, como para decirlo nuevamente. 

-Ya son vírgenes ese es el problema y yo sigo siendo virgen, yo ya no quiero serlo, no quiero que el sexo siga siendo un tabú para mi. Pero no tengo con quien, tu eres un experto en el tema eres mi amigo y quería saber si… tu ¿podrías tener sexo conmigo?.-

Dije realmente apenada, levante la vista para ver su expresión, todo aquello, se lo había dicho sin siquiera mirarle, se le abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente. 

-¿Quieres que yo… te quite la virginidad?.- Balbuceo, sorprendido y algo divertido. 

-Si no quieres no, yo entiendo, si te niegas.- Dije con las mejillas encendidas. 

-No he dicho que no Bella, solo tengo una duda. 

-¿Si?.- Pregunte dubitativa. 

-Si querías pedirle ese "favor" a un amigo ¿Por qué no se lo pediste a Jacob? Según sé… son muy buenos amigos ¿no?.- ¿Eso era un no? ¿Me estaba rechazando? ¿Qué tenia que ver Jacob en todo esto?.

Ohh… quizás también podría pedírselo a él, no había pensado en esa opción, Jacob siempre estaba tratando de flirtear conmigo. 

-Tienes razón. No lo había pensado, si no quieres… yo le puedo decir a Jacob que me ayude.- Dije levantándome de mi silla, el me sostuvo por la muñeca. 

-Siéntate Bella.- Dijo serio, se veía un poco mas molesto, no debí preguntárselo. Me soltó de la muñeca. Y yo me senté de nuevo. 

-No he dicho que no. Pero tu propuesta me ha dejado sorprendido, no tienes que pedírselo a Jacob el es un depravado, yo te ayudare.- Dijo con una sonrisa. 

-¿Enserio?.- Dije sorprendida. 

-Si, después de todo somos amigos no… ¿y para que están los amigos?.- Dijo con una sonrisa, un tanto sardónica, detectaba cierto sarcasmo en su voz. 

-Sin compromisos ni nada, solo quiero que me enseñes… solo sexo.- Le advertí. 

-Claro, solo sexo ¿Cuándo?.- Pregunto repentinamente. 

-¿Cuándo que?.- Dije confundida, el rodó los ojos. 

-¿Cuándo quieres perder tu virginidad Bella.?.- Enrojecí, yo no podía verlo como el… con tanta naturalidad, aun tenia algo de pudor. El sonrío de lado, y movió la cabeza desaprobativamente. 

-Va a ser un trabajo duro, quitarte la inocencia.- Me miro lascivamente, ese no era el Edward de siempre. 

-Ya Edward…me pones nerviosa, el viernes por la noche.- Le dije apenada, con la cabeza gacha. 

-¿En tu casa?.- Inquirió el. 

-¡No¡ mi padre esta en casa por la noche.- 

-¿En un hotel?.- 

-¡No¡ un hotel no, mi padre se enteraría.- Además que no quería, que mi primera vez fuese, en el cuarto de un sucio motel, como una prostituta. 

-¿En mi casa? Esta sola, los viernes por la noche.- Asentí con la cabeza. 

-¿A que hora?.- 

-¿A las 9?.- 

-No, no puedo salir tan tarde no tendría una excusa a las 7 ¿puedes?.- Pregunte esperanzada. 

-Si… ¿sabes donde vivo?.- Negué con la cabeza, saco una servilleta y anoto la dirección en ella, me la dio. 

-Te espero ahí, el viernes a las 7:00.- Me advirtió. 

-Si, no te preocupes.- El me sonrío de lado. 

-Bueno Bella solo una cosa mas, ¿yo que voy a ganar, que me darás a cambio de que te quite la inocencia, de que te enseñe a ser mujer?.- Pregunto con el seño fruncido.

¡Oh, oh¡ no había pensado en eso. ¿De verdad fui tan incauta como para creer que lo haría gratis? ¡Por supuesto que no¡. 

-Oh… yo no se, ¿Qué quieres Edward? ¿Dinero?.- Esa idea me dio aun mas asco, que la de pedirle el favor, el río sardónicamente. 

-Claro que no, el dinero no me importa.- Dijo despreocupadamente. 

-Ahh… ¿entonces?.- Pregunte confundida. 

-Mmm… creo saber lo que quiero, pero no estoy seguro.- Dijo mirándome, con sus penetrantes orbes color esmeralda. 

-Solo dilo.- Dije segura, sin pensarlo dos veces, fuese lo que fuese, lo haría. 

-Lo mismo que tu Bella… placer.- Eso me tomo por sorpresa, fruncí el seño, aun sin entender que quería decir con eso, aquí la única que ganaba placer, con ese trato era yo. ¿El que placer podría sentir? 

-No te entiendo Edward.- Pregunte confundida.

-Es sencillo así los dos ganamos, placer por placer, voy a tratar de explicártelo. Solo te propongo que tengas mas practica y experiencia en esto del sexo, ya sabes un trabajo completo porque eso es lo que quieres supongo. Practica, solo eso… experiencia, que tu cuerpo se acostumbre a esa sensación, que se haga mas… "elástico.-"

Era un hecho, no entendía a Edward hablaba con demasiados eufemismos o mas bien no quería entenderlo pero este, no era el Edward que conocía y me comenzaba a asustar. 

-Edward, habla claro, comienzas a asustarme.- Le dije sinceramente, el sonrío de lado.  
Y suspiro. 

-Lo siento Bella, no era mi intención asustarte había olvidado lo inocente que eres, lamento haber sonado un poco pervertido.- Dijo con una sonrisa, yo fruncía el seño cada vez mas, ¿inocente? Eso era tan… ¿obvio?, ¡dios no¡. 

-No es que me asustes… no en ese sentido, es que no te entiendo Edward habla claro.- Dije un poco desesperada. 

-Ok… mira es sencillo si tu recibes placer con mi "trabajo" yo quiero lo mismo. ¿Si entiendes? Quiero mas de un encuentro contigo, un encuentro sexual claro… esa será tu paga.- Dijo claramente, seguro de si, sin metáforas, sin eufemismos.

Yo me quede pasmada, simplemente no lo podía creer no era que la idea se me hiciera repulsiva a fin de cuantas eso era lo que quería.

¡Pero Edward¡ quería mas… conmigo, eso me tomo por sorpresa, no me lo esperaba, me costo asimilarlo y dure unos minutos sin habla. 

-¿Bella estas bien?.- Pregunto Edward, preocupado, al no mostrar signos de vida. 

-Si es solo que… ¡Woo¡ no me esperaba eso, no de ti creo que es justo si eso es lo que tu quieres de mi. No veo por que no pueda regresarte el favor aunque no creo que quieras repetir el acto, con alguien como yo, teniendo a tantas chicas es solo que no lo entiendo tu me haces un favor. ¡Un favor¡ y quieres… ¿Qué te pague con la misma moneda Edward?.- Pregunte incrédula. 

-Bella es solo sexo y tu te subestimas eres bastante bonita.- Dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos, enrojecí no pensé que Edward pensara así de mi. 

-Tal vez… pero aun así no te entiendo. Creo que te vas arrepentir de pedirme que te regrese al favor pero si tu quieres que te pague de esa forma, por mi no hay problema.- 

-Es solo sexo Bella, solo eso tranquila.- Dijo restándole importancia. 

-Claro, solo sexo sin compromisos. ¿Pero… cuantas veces quieres que te regrese el favor?.- Pregunte un tanto aterrorizada y confundida. El rió armoniosamente. 

-Eso dependerá de ti y de mi tampoco te voy a obligar Bella, despreocúpate no soy un pervertido.- Me sonroje violentamente. 

-Claro, lo siento aquí la de la propuesta indecorosa soy yo, no tu.- Dije apenada. 

-No, claro que no. No te preocupes.- Dijo con una sonrisa despreocupada, ¿Cómo podía hacer eso? Que lo vergonzoso de volviera fácil y hasta divertido. 

-Bueno Bella… a sido todo un placer hacer negocios contigo.- Dijo a modo de despido. 

-No es negocio Edward, no te voy a pagar.- Dije seria, el rió estruendosamente. 

-Ya se que no es un negocio perdóname, esa no es la palabra que quise usar fue mas bien…- 

-¿Trato?.- 

-Si, eso un trato me voy nos vemos el viernes.- Dijo estirando su mano, yo la estreche con la de el, masajeo levemente sus dedos entre los míos, le mire confundida. 

-Hasta el viernes Edward.- Solté su mano un poco incomoda por el contacto, mientras me paraba del asiento. 

-Hasta el viernes Bella.- 

-Edward...- 

-¿Si?.- 

-¿Debo de llevar algo?.- Dije ya parada. 

-No… solo tu presencia, yo me encargo de lo demás, no te preocupes.- asentí con la cabeza, no muy segura de lo que querían decir sus palabras.

Salí de la cafetería y me dirigí a mi pick up, aun estaba nerviosa y apenada, sentía mis mejillas hervir, sin duda ese día había sido el mas vergonzoso de toda mi vida, lo bueno que Edward había aceptado, y esto no había quedado en una tortuosa humillación, ahora tenia una cita con Edward… un favor sexual.

_**Xd¡ que les parecio?... espero sus comentarios y dudas¡, denle clic en el botoncito verde¡.**_


	2. Acosador

_**Hola¡ les traigo la continuación… aprovechando que no tengo nada que hacer, espero les guste, si veo que hay comentarios tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible, ya casi termino el proximo capitulo, solo falta editarlo asi que porfavor¡ de ustedes depende que siga con la historia, denle clik en el botoncito color verde¡ bueno sin mas… les dejo el capitulo bye¡:**_

-"Acosador"-

Era un día como cualquier otro, yo estaba hablando despreocupadamente con mis amigos del equipo, sobre lo que haríamos este fin de semana.

Ben decía que consiguiéramos "presas fáciles" de esas con las cuales podías liarte una noche y a la siguiente no volver a saber de ellas, lo habíamos hecho en muchas ocasiones, sobre todo en Port Angeles.

Tayler decía que fuéramos a cenar con Jessica, Tanya, y Lauren y después llevárlas a otro lugar seguro que aceptarían.

Proponían fines de semana muy divertidos, irresponsables y pervertidos, pero aun no sabia si ir no tenia ganas de tener sexo con chicas fáciles como en otras ocasiones.

Estaba cansado de esas chicas bobas, de su chillón tono de voz , de su poca inteligencia y de su colonia y ropas baratas.

Fue divertido durante algún tiempo, la idea de no saber con quien te acostabas sonaba tentadora y excitante al principio.

Aun no había tomado una decisión fija, no sabia, tal vez solo me quedaría en casa, escuchando música, leyendo algún libro o viendo alguna película, claro que eso jamás lo admitiría o lo diría.

Les haría creer que tenia alguna cita con otra chica, o alguna excusa mas varonil, ellos me consideraban todo un gandul, debía de mantenerme en ese rango.

Estábamos oyendo a Ben y sus planes para el fin de semana, cuando una delicada voz, nos apremio.

-¿Edward?.- Era la voz de Bella, que estaba a unos pasos de nosotros.

Me confundió muchísimo que me hablara entre recesos ella nunca lo hacia, y jamás se acercaba a mi mesa.

Bella era de la mesa del… "exilio voluntario" parecía nerviosa y cohibida por las miradas curiosas de mis amigos.

Me intrigo muchísimo y me acerque a ella un poco mas, parecía a punto de tener un colapso nervioso, de verdad debía de ser importante. 

-¿ Si Bella?.- Dije curioso. 

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?.- Dijo un poco mas sonrojada, eso me intrigo aun mas, ¿Qué quería Bella de mi? 

-Claro…- Le dije con una calidad sonrisa, intentando calmarla, supuse que su nerviosismo era por el escrutinio de todo el equipo de futbol, solían ser bastante intimidantes.

Nos alejamos de mis amigos y Bella pareció relajarse un poco mas. 

-¿Bien Bella de que quieres hablar?.- 

-Mmmm te quería pedir un favor.- Dijo nerviosa, ¿Qué clase de favor seria?. 

- Es algo muy delicado te parecerá ridículo y raro y quizás no quieras y no entiendas mis razones si no quieres buscare a otro que…- hablaba atropelladamente, mi curiosidad se intensifico. 

-Bella… tranquila, seguro que puedo ayudarte ¿Qué pasa?.-Dije tratando de darle ánimos. 

-No se… si deba decírtelo aquí, quizás quieras acompañarme a un café cuando salgamos.- Eso si que era muy raro, debía ser algo realmente grave. Empezaba a preocuparme por ella. 

-¿Tan delicado es?.- Pregunte frunciendo el seño, ella asintió nerviosa. 

-Bueno.-suspire, era mi amiga ¿no?.

Tenia que hacer algo por ella, fuese lo que fuese, era de mis pocas, o nulas amigas. Si podía llamarla así, sabia que era sincera y noble y estoy seguro que si yo estuviese en problemas ella me ayudaría.

-Si quieres que te acompañe, a un café te acompaño, no te preocupes.- Bella se mordió los labios nerviosamente, y asintió.

Si que estaba rara, parecía muy preocupada, nerviosa, estresada y algo apenada, ¿Qué seria eso que me tenia que decir? 

-Si… gracias.- 

-No hay de que.- Se alejo de mi, lenta y nerviosamente, dejándome totalmente desconcertado nunca había visto a Bella en ese estado.

Durante el resto de las clases no pude pensar en otra cosa, que en Bella, su nerviosismo, me había dejado desconcertado y solo pensaba en lo que podía estar pasándole, pero no encontraba nada lógico.

Cuando salí de clases fui hacia el estacionamiento, salía como siempre… parloteando y riendo con mis amigos, pero deje de reírme, al ver a Bella cerca de mi auto, con una expresión de pánico total en el rostro.

Me acerque a Bella lentamente, mientras su pánico se volvía angustia.

Bella se mordía los labios frenéticamente, parecía que iba a arrancárselos. ¿Cuál era el motivo de su pánico o angustia seria yo, acaso?. 

-¿Nos vamos Bella?.- Le dije con una sonrisa. 

-¿Aun quieres ir conmigo?.- Eso me desconcertó, ¿quería o no que la acompañara? 

-Claro… ¿por que no habría de querer?.- Pregunte mientras fruncía el seño. 

-Bueno te veo en el café, que hay a la vuelta a una cuadra de aquí.- 

-¿No te quieres ir en mi carro?.- Pregunte aun más desconcentrado. 

-Mmm… no prefiero irme en el mío no quiero regresar por el.- ¿Acaso no me tenia confianza? No le haría nada… y mucho menos a Bella, pero parecía no querer subirse a mi auto, de ninguna forma 

-Bueno te veo ahí Bella.- 

Conduje hasta el café que me indico Bella, y me estacione en frente del lugar, llegue antes que ella claro. Me recargue en el carro mientras llegaba, no tuve que esperar mucho, el lugar no estaba lejos. 

Bella se bajo nerviosa y torpemente de su Pick Up. 

-¿Entramos?.- Me pregunto, cuando se acerco a mi. Yo asentí levemente con la cabeza. El lugar estaba desértico, casi no había gente, nos sentamos en silencio en la mesa mas alejada de todas. Al parecer Bella, no quería público 

-¿Y bien Bella de que quieres hablar?.- Dije realmente impaciente, Bella respiro profundamente, como si lo que fuera a decir, dependiese de su vida. 

-Bueno… no se por donde empezar Edward me da mucha vergüenza.- ¿Vergüenza, era algo bochornoso lo que iba a decirme?.

-Pero quizás tu me puedas ayudar, muy probablemente no quieras y si no quieres lo comprenderé pero tengo que intentarlo. Mis amigas… todas ya…-

Bella se agarro nerviosamente un cadejo de sus cabellos castaños, como si estuviera _a punto de revelarme sus mas íntimos secretos, y yo quería saberlos,_ fruncí aun mas el entrecejo, totalmente confundido.

-Dios… todas ya…- No la deje terminar. 

-Habla Bella.- Dije totalmente impaciente, quería saber de una buena vez, que demonios ocultaba.

Moria por saber ese secreto que su corazón guardaba, lo que sus pensamientos ocultaban, y sus labios no susurraban. 

-Todas mis amigas…- Continúo.- o la gran mayoría ya no son… - Lo dijo tan bajo que no pude oírle, y al decirlo, Bella se sonrojo violentamente. Lo había dicho, y no lo había oído ¡maldición¡. 

-¿Qué ya no son que?.- Bella pareció incomoda y algo enojada, al tener que repetirlo de nuevo. Bajo la mirada avergonzada y comenzó a hablar rápidamente. 

-Ya son vírgenes ese es el problema y yo sigo siendo virgen, yo ya no quiero serlo no quiero que el sexo siga siendo un tabú, para mi. Pero no tengo con quien, tu eres un experto en el tema, eres mi amigo y quería saber si… tu ¿podrías tener sexo conmigo?.-

¿¡Que¡? ¿su amigo…. ¿Los amigos pedían eso?, ni siquiera lo sabia. Yo estaba simplemente anonadado.

¿En verdad escuche bien, lo que dijo? O mi mente ya estaba tan pervertida y corrompida que escuche algo que ella no dijo.

¿Perder… su virginidad… con migo…? ¡Estaba loca¡ Bella levanto lo ojos tímidamente, estaba claramente sonrojada.

¡Era verdad lo que acababa de escuchar¡. Los ojos se me abrieron desmesuradamente, no lo podía creer, no sabia que pensar, quizás escuche mal, era imposible que alguien como Bella, dijera eso ¿cierto?. 

-¿Quieres que yo… te quite la virginidad?.- Balbucee, algo sorprendido, divertido e incrédulo. Es decir... ¿Quién demonios pedía un favor sexual? Eso ni siquiera se pedía. 

-Si no quieres no, yo entiendo, si te niegas.- Dijo con las mejillas encendidas. 

-No he dicho que no Bella, solo tengo una duda.- Y la tenia de hecho tenia más de una.

Estaba claro que Bella estaba urgida, por tener sexo y ese tipo de "favores" ni siquiera se pensaban era virgen, no habría ningún problema ni siquiera tenía que pensarlo por supuesto que la ayudaría. 

-¿Si?.- Pregunto dubitativa. 

-Si querías pedirle ese "favor" a un amigo ¿Por qué no se lo pediste a Jacob? Según sé… son muy buenos amigos ¿no?.- El rostro de Bella se lleno de confusión, y después de entendimiento. Quizás fue un error mencionar a Jacob.

-Tienes razón. No lo había pensado, si no quieres yo le puedo decir a Jacob que me ayude.- Dijo repentinamente, levantándome de la silla.

¡Que¡ estaba loca, claro que no permitiría eso. Me lo había pedido a mi primero, me había hecho venir hasta acá solo por eso me hizo preocuparme por ella, no la dejaría ir tan fácilmente. 

-Siéntate Bella.- Le dije un poco mas serio, esto no era una broma y Bella lo estaba tomando como tal, si alguien se enteraba de los pensamientos y deseos de Bella, podía ser riesgoso para ella.

Nadie la rechazaría al contrario y eso me aterraba estaba algo confundida respecto a su sexualidad y eso era muy peligroso.

Si yo era un mujeriego, pero creo que no un pervertido jamás le haría daño a Bella. ¿Pero y otros? Muy probamente si, el mundo estaba lleno de enfermos y Bella se lo estaba tomando muy a la ligera.

La tome de la muñeca con fuerza y la obligue a sentarse de nuevo, ahora sus facciones eran distintas, creo que la había asustado pero era mejor eso, a que saliera gritando por todas las calles… "Renuncio a mi virginidad, ¿Quién me ayuda?". 

-No he dicho que no. Pero tu propuesta me ha dejado sorprendido, no tienes que pedírselo a Jacob el es un depravado, yo te ayudare.- Le dije con una sonrisa. Claro que seria todo un placer, ayudarla. 

-¿Enserio?.- Dijo sorprendida y algo esperanzada. 

-Si, después de todo somos amigos no… ¿y para que están los amigos?.- Claro y ese tipo de favores eran mis preferidos. 

-Sin compromisos ni nada, solo quiero que me enseñes… solo sexo.- Me advirtió. ¡Vaya¡ se me adelanto, si que tenia convicciones e ideas fijas ya había pensado por mi.

Me había ahorrado las palabras y el incomodo sermón sobre mi libertad, no quería ataduras, mi libertad valía mucho, por suerte para mi Bella parecía pensar de igual manera. 

-Claro, solo sexo ¿Cuándo?.- Fui directo al grano. 

-¿Cuándo que?.- Dijo confundida, yo rodee los ojos. Seguía siendo muy inocente.

-¿Cuándo quieres perder tu virginidad Bella.?.- Bella enrojeció al instante cuando le mencione el tema, ¡era increíble¡ ella misma me lo había pedido y se sonrojaba al recordárselo.

Tenia demasiado pudor, pero yo le quitaría eso… y mas. Aunque tenia que decir, que era parte de su encanto, ninguna chica se sonrojo antes al hablar de sexo conmigo. Bella se veía hermosa enrojecida y avergonzada, moví la cabeza negativamente. 

-Va a ser un trabajo duro, quitarte la inocencia.- Y vaya que iba a ser duro, en TODOS los sentidos. La mire lascivamente, y Bella se puso aun mas nerviosa. 

-Ya Edward…me pones nerviosa, el viernes por la noche.- Me dijo apenada, nunca me cansaría de ello. 

-¿En tu casa?.- Teníamos que elegir, el lugar cuanto antes. Pensar en el lugar, me hacia imaginar lo que haría con ella. 

-¡No¡ mi padre esta en casa por las noches.- Buen punto, la intimidad ante todo. 

-¿En un hotel?.- No tenia problemas con el lugar… por mí un hotel estaba bien, pero dudaba que a Bella, le gustase la idea, eso era más bien con prostitutas o meretrices. 

-¡No¡ un hotel no, mi padre se enteraría.- 

-¿En mi casa? Esta sola, los viernes por la noche.- Recordé que los viernes, por lo general mi familia salía fuera de la ciudad, por diversas razones, rara vez iba con ellos. 

-¿A que hora?.- 

-¿A las 9?.- 

-No, no puedo salir tan tarde no tendría una excusa a las 7 ¿puedes?.- Por su puesto que podía. 

-Si… ¿sabes donde vivo?.- Negó con la cabeza, anote en una servilleta mi dirección y se la di… no quería que se perdiera, quería que llegara. 

-Te espero ahí, el viernes a las 7:00.- Le advertí. 

-Si, no te preocupes.- Le sonreí de lado. 

-Bueno Bella solo una cosa mas, ¿yo que voy a ganar, que me darás a cambio de que te quite la inocencia, de que te enseñe a ser mujer?.-

Era hora de que pensara en mi parte del trato yo no quería solo una noche con Bella. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida creo que la tome por sorpresa. 

-Oh… yo no se, ¿Qué quieres Edward? ¿Dinero?.- ¡Ja dinero¡ como si a mi, me faltase el dinero, el placer seria mejor que ninguna otra paga, posesión, o bienes materiales, para mi el placer y las experiencias nuevas valían mucho mas que el dinero.

Además la idea de que me pagase por acostarme por ella, me resultaba vil y despreciable. 

-Claro que no, el dinero no me importa.- 

-Ahh… ¿entonces?.- Pregunto confundida. 

-Mmm… creo saber lo que quiero, pero no estoy seguro.- Le mire fijamente, a la espera de sus reacciones, no muy seguro de decírselo, no quería atemorizarla.

Pero Bella parecía muy segura, a hacer lo que le dijese, fuese lo que fuese. 

-Solo dilo.- Dijo segura, sin pensarlo dos veces. Seguro aceptaría. 

-Lo mismo que tu Bella… placer.- Bella frunció el seño, algo confundida y sorprendida. 

-No te entiendo Edward.- Me dijo con frustración, creo que tenia que ser mas explicito, olvidaba que Bella desconocía por completo el lenguaje del sexo. 

-Es sencillo así los dos ganamos, placer por placer, voy a tratar de explicártelo. Solo te propongo que tengas mas practica y experiencia en esto del sexo, ya sabes un trabajo completo porque eso es lo que quieres supongo. Practica, solo eso… experiencia, que tu cuerpo se acostumbre a esa sensación que se haga mas elástico.-

Trate de ser lo mas explicito que pude, pero mientras hablaba, Bella fue frunciendo cada vez mas el entrecejo, hasta convertirse en un rictus de temor. 

-Edward, habla claro, comienzas a asustarme.- No pude evitar sonreírle de lado. Creo que sin proponérmelo había sonado un poco pervertido y atrevido. 

-Lo siento Bella, no era mi intención asustarte había olvidado lo inocente que eres lamento haber sonado un poco pervertido.- Bella pareció un poco disgustada y desesperada. Creo que a Bella le disgustaba el epíteto de… "inocente". 

-No es que me asustes… no en ese sentido, es que no te entiendo Edward habla claro.-

-Ok… mira es sencillo si tu recibes placer con mi "trabajo" yo quiero lo mismo. ¿Si entiendes? Quiero mas de un encuentro contigo, un encuentro sexual claro esa será tu paga.-

Bella capto la intención de mis palabras… se quedo pasmada, sorprendida, y anonadada, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Espere a que lo asimilara y duro unos cuantos minutos sin habla, sin siquiera parpadear o respirar, creo que la deje en un estado de catatonia, comencé a preocuparme por su salud física y mental. 

-¿Bella estas bien?.- Le dije preocupado. 

-Si es solo que… ¡Woo¡ no me esperaba eso no de ti creo, que es justo si eso es lo que tu quieres de mi. No veo por que no pueda regresarte el favor aunque no creo que quieras repetir el acto, con alguien como yo teniendo a tantas chicas es solo que no lo entiendo tu me haces un favor. ¡Un favor¡ y quieres… ¿Qué te pague con la misma moneda Edward?.- 

-Bella es solo sexo y tu te subestimas eres bastante bonita.- Dije mirándola fijamente a los ojos, como esperaba claro… Bella enrojeció al instante.

Creo que nadie se lo había dicho. ¡Que estúpidos¡ pues… si Bella fuese mi novia, se lo repetiría todos los días de mi vida. Creo que ni siquiera ella misma, se consideraba bonita ¡que tonta¡ pues si ella supiera lo hermosa que era… no me estaría pidiendo sexo y daba gracias al cielo por eso. 

Bella era demasiado hermosa para su propia seguridad, pues si otros se enterasen de lo que yo sabia, Bella realmente estaría en peligro.

-Tal vez… pero aun así no te entiendo. Creo que te vas arrepentir de pedirme que te regrese al favor pero si tu quieres que te pague de esa forma, por mi no hay problema.- 

-Es solo sexo Bella, solo eso tranquila.- Dije restándole importancia. Creo que se preocupaba demasiado, al fin de cuentas yo sabría si quería o no seguir teniendo sexo con ella. 

-Claro, solo sexo sin compromisos. ¿Pero… cuantas veces quieres que te regrese el favor?.- Pregunto un tanto aterrorizada. ¿Acaso me veía como un acosador pervertido?. 

-Eso dependerá de ti y de mi, tampoco te voy a obligar Bella, despreocúpate no soy un pervertido.- Se sonrojo violentamente. Por enésima vez. 

-Claro, lo siento aquí la de la propuesta indecorosa soy yo, no tu.- Dijo apenada. 

-No, claro que no. No te preocupes.- No creía que su "propuesta" fuese indecorosa, todo lo contrario, había tenido peores propuestas. 

-Bueno Bella… a sido todo un placer hacer negocios contigo.- Le dije a modo de despido. 

-No es negocio Edward, no te voy a pagar.- Dijo realmente seria. 

-Ya se que no es un negocio perdóname, esa no es la palabra que quise usar fue mas bien…- 

-¿Trato?.- 

-Si, eso un trato me voy nos vemos el viernes.- Estire mi mano para estrecharla con la de suya, la verdad es que fue una excusa, quería un roce físico con ella aunque fuese mínimo.

No sabia si soportaría hasta el fin de semana, necesitaba un adelanto. Toque lentamente sus dedos entre los míos, disfrutando de una extraña sensación de electricidad que no había sentido jamás. 

-Hasta el viernes Edward.- Soltó mi mano rápidamente, claramente incomoda. 

-Hasta el viernes Bella.- Le dije mientras me paraba del asiento y pagaba la cuenta. 

-Edward...- Me llamo Bella. 

-¿Si?.- 

-¿Debo de llevar algo?.- ¿Era broma? Aunque… pensándolo bien no estaría nada mal, verla con algún negligé o liguero. 

-No… solo tu presencia, yo me encargo de lo demás, no te preocupes.- Por supuesto que me encargaría de lo demás, podría irse en una tunica si quería, igual iba a quedar en el suelo.

Bella asintió algo confundida, y salio de la cafetería directo a su pick up, ahora tenia una motivación para el resto de la semana. Esperaba que fuese tan placentero como me lo imaginaba.

Bella POV:  
El resto de la semana, Edward se comporto de la misma manera conmigo… amable, gentil y caballeroso, aun así yo me sentía cohibida y avergonzada ante su presencia.

No podía quitarme de la cabeza lo que le había pedido, era algo vergonzoso, digno de dar lastima y tampoco podía dejar de pensar en lo que iba a ocurrir en su casa el viernes por la noche.

Edward no había sacado a relucir lo de nuestro "trato" lo cual le agradecí enormemente no era algo de lo que me sintiera orgullosa.

"Bella Swan le pidió un favor sexual a Edward Cullen" ¿Cómo explicaría eso? No era algo por lo cual ufanarse.

De hecho era humillante, esperaba que nadie se enterara de lo que había sido capaz, por perder la virginidad, ¡que vergüenza¡.

El jueves, un día antes de nuestro "encuentro" a ultima hora, me tocaba Biología, con Edward, en los días anteriores, no había sacado el tema a relucir… hasta el jueves y hubiera preferido que no lo hubiera hecho.  
-

Ehhh… Bella ¿estas lista?.- Pregunto cuando me senté, le mire confundida. 

-¿Lista y para que?.- El rodó los ojos. 

-Para que va a ser Bella.- Después se inclino y me susurro en la oreja.

-Nuestro encuentro, ¿recuerdas? Tenemos una "cita" el viernes en mi casa.- su aliento me puso la piel de gallina. 

-Ahhh.- Logre decir con dificultad.- Edward preferiría que no sacaras el tema a relucir, hay mucha gente presente y una cosa mas, ¿le haz dicho a alguien sobre lo que te he pedido?.- Dije preocupada. 

-No Bella claro que no, despreocúpate tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo.- suspire aliviada. Después Edward hizo algo que me dejo impresionada, toco con la yema de sus dedos, mi rostro me aleje de el, con el seño fruncido. 

-¿Qué haces?. Aquí no Edward no quiero que nadie se entere.- Le espete molesta.- Alguien podría darse cuenta.-

-Tranquila Bella, esta bien.- Dijo alzando las manos teatralmente, me relaje un poco, quizás había actuado exageradamente, pero el día se acercaba y yo cada vez estaba más nerviosa.

Al finalizar la clase de biología, el molesto de Mike Newton se acerco a mi. 

-Bella…- Me llamo nerviosamente, mientras recogía mis libros. 

-Mike…- Le dije escuetamente. 

-Ehh… Bella te quería preguntar ¿Qué vas a hacer el viernes por la noche? estaba pensando que si no tenias nada que hacer, tal vez quisieras ir conmigo al cine.- Dijo nerviosamente, yo fruncí el seño.

¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Me estaba invitando a salir… ¡MIKE NEWTON¡? esto si que era el colmo. 

-Pues ehh… tengo que ir a Seattle.- Le mentí, esperaba que se la creyera, no podía decirle que no podía ir al cine con el, por que tenia una cita sexual, para perder mi virginidad, con Edward Cullen. 

-Ahhh, ¿y no podrías ir otro día?.- Dijo esperanzado. 

-Lo siento me es imposible, ya compre el boleto.- Esperaba mentir lo suficientemente bien, para que me dejara en paz, no quería ni podía explicarle los verdaderos motivos por los cuales no quería ni podía salir con el. 

-Ohh… esta bien supongo que será en otro fin de semana.- Dijo ilusionado, lo dudaba por que por lo visto, tenía varias citas pendientes con Edward. 

-Claro Mike, quizás en otra ocasión.- Dije sin ánimos. No quería ni podía salir con el. 

-Bueno… adiós Bella que te vaya bien en Seattle, espero te diviertas.- ¡si supieras¡ pensé para mis adentros, le sonreí un poco sardónica, por el doble sentido de las palabras.

Cuando Mike se hubo ido, me pare de mi pupitre y recogí unos libros, cuando voltee la mirada, ahí estaba Edward, mirándome con una expresión divertida.

¡Se me había olvidado que estaba atrás de mi¡ ¿estuvo espiando todo el tiempo nuestra conversación?.  
-¿Seattle?.- Pregunto divertido. 

-No se me ocurrió otra mentira, no quería decirle el verdadero motivo… ¿o si?.- Le dije confundida. El se encogió de hombros.  
-¿Por qué no le pediste el favor a el Bella?.- Pregunto confundido, yo rodeé los ojos. Y bufé. 

-Hay limites Edward, Mike es un idiota, y eso hasta yo lo se.- 

-Es cierto, el solo se pavonearía con sus amigos de haberte llevado a la cama. Y al siguiente día, seguro toda la escuela se enteraría y tu intimidad… ya no seria tan "intima".-

Dijo en tono burlón, yo rodee los ojos, ¿no se podía tomar esto enserio?. 

-Ya Edward no hables de eso aquí se mas discreto por favor, ¿no le dirás a nadie cierto?.- Pregunte con miedo. 

-Claro que no Bella yo seria incapaz de contarle a alguien, despreocúpate.- Dijo mientras se paraba al lado mío y me acompañaba al estacionamiento. 

-Bueno Edward… hasta mañana.- Me despedí de el, cuando llegamos al estacionamiento. 

-Si Bella, hasta mañana.- Sentía que sus palabras tenían un trasfondo, que ocultaban algo mas.

No quise darle vueltas a la cabeza y descubrirlo no quería volverme mas loca de lo que ya estaba, este "encuentro" con Edward me había alterado mucho, en los últimos días.

Al día siguiente en la cafetería me volví a encontrar a Edward, esta vez me puse realmente nerviosa, el nunca se acercaba a mi, en la cafetería, ni durante los recesos, eso era extraño y no era nada bueno. 

-Hola Bella ¿Cómo estas?.- Dijo amablemente, con una sonrisa burlona. Ocultaba algo. 

-Emmm Bien Edward ¿y tu?.- Dije nerviosamente mientras cogía una manzana, los nervios y la torpeza hicieron que se me resbalará de las manos, Edward la agarro en el aire ¡genial¡. 

-Mucho muy bien… se acerca nuestra "cita".- Susurro en mi oído, con un matiz lascivo. Mientras me regresaba la manzana, la agarre tímidamente entre sus dedos. 

-¿Me estas… acosando Edward?.- Pregunte incrédula.

-¡Aquí no¡ alguien puede darse cuenta, ¡aléjate Edward¡.- Le espete molesta, mientras me alejaba un poco de el.

Pero Edward aun no soltaba mi manzana, y había aprendido mis dedos entre los suyos, así que cedí y solté la manzana, no quería que nadie se diera cuenta. 

-¿Acosándote? ¡ja¡… Tranquila perdona, no fue mi intención molestarte solo tenia curiosidad, ¿estas nerviosa Bella?. Bueno teniendo en cuenta que hoy la vas a perder… conmigo.- Pregunto, mientras me veía fijamente a los ojos. 

-Amm, yo no se Edward creo… creo que un poco.- Dije alterada. El rió melodiosamente. 

-No te preocupes Bella…- Se acerco un poco mas a mi y me tomo por la barbilla.- Hare todo lo posible, por que te sientas cómoda será, in- ol- vi- da- ble, te lo prometo.-

Dijo mientras dejaba la manzana en mi plato. Después soltó mi barbilla y se fue con una extraña sonrisa, dejándome anonadada en mi lugar, sin poder respirar, hablar o pensar. ¿Qué quería decir con INOLVIDABLE?... ¿Qué trasfondo escondían sus palabras?.

Edward había bloqueado todos mis sentidos, ¿Dónde quedo aquel Edward amable y caballeroso?

Supongo que yo me lo busque… debía ser así con todas sus conquistas, pero yo no era una de sus conquistas, yo solo le había pedido sexo, eso iba a tener que dejárselo claro.

Pero Edward cuando se acercaba hacia mi corazón latiera como un caballo desbocado, ¿seria por la terrible verdad que nos unía?. O seria, por que él… en si, me atraía, me incitaba, me gustaba, me seducía. Creo que era normal, teniendo en cuenta que Edward era todo un Adonis.

Creo que iba a ser fácil, pasar la noche con él pero aun así no podía evitar sentirme tremendamente nerviosa.

¿Cómo iba a ser?... ¿dolería?... ¿Dónde lo haríamos?... ¿en su cuarto?... ¿seria paciente o demandante? todas esas preguntas solo podía responderlas, hoy en la noche, no antes.

_**Dejen sus coments¡ pliss para mi es muy importante su opinión por que me animan a seguir escribiendo¡ chaoo¡ Xd.**_


	3. Primer encuentro

_**Hola gente¡ como estan? Espero y bien¡ lamento el retrazo… pero bueno, aquí esta la continuación… y ke creen… habra lemmon y si… esta algo intenso… de echo le tuve ke quitar "intesidad" xk creia ke era demasiado para alguien tan inocente como Bella… en fin… dependiendo de los reviews, actualizo depende de ustedes¡ ya tengo el siguiente cap, solo falta editarlo bueno sin mas preámbulos les dejo el capitulo ciao¡.**_

Edward POV:

Simplemente no podía creer, que la tímida, inocente y solitaria Bella Swan, me acababa de proponer ¡un favor sexual¡.

Eso si que fue sorprendente y un tanto divertido, nunca me imagine, que ella me pidiera algo así podría esperarlo de otras chicas, como Jessica, o Tanya, claro era selectivo.

No me liaba con cualquiera y estas dos no eran de mi agrado, sin embargo, había pasado algunas noches con Tanya solo por placer, era fácil de esperarse de alguien como ellas, pero no de Bella.

¿Por qué me lo pedía a mi? era muy bonita podía buscarse a alguien mas. Alguien a quien ella amara, con el que se sintiera segura y respetada, ¿Por qué conmigo?. Un gandul, mujeriego y ella lo sabía perfectamente.

Tampoco entendía, sus ansias por descubrir el sexo, por quitarse la virginidad, ¿Qué prisa había? Bella parecía mas del tipo: "esperare hasta casarme" algo sumisa y soñadora, nunca llegue a pensar, que Bella guardase tales sentimientos eso me sorprendió muchísimo, ¿Qué tenia yo que no tuviera otro?.

Yo era muy educado con Bella siempre mantenía mi distancia, ella era muy tímida e inocente y yo era demasiado… impulsivo, podía ofenderla con algún comentario o gesto y ahora ella me lo pedía ¡como un favor¡.

Eso era irónico yo estaba dispuesto totalmente, a hacerle ese favor ¡total era un mujeriego¡ que daba una mujer mas, no seria ningún trabajo ni ningún sacrificio, como ella pensaba.

Bella se subestimaba a si misma, ella no creía que fuese bonita, pero estaba equivocada, Bella era preciosa, ojos color chocolate, cabello rebelde color caoba con tonos rojizos o dorados, a la luz del sol, cuerpo delgado pero con curvas, piel pálida como el alabastro, en si era preciosa.

Por eso mantenía mi distancia por que Bella era diferente a cualquier otra chica, y yo no quería tratarla como cualquiera, como trataba a las otras chicas y como ellas me trataban a mi, como un simple juguete, un juego, algo pasajero por eso no podía darle un trato diferente, yo no tenia nada para ella.

Mi libertad valía mucho, por eso es que éramos buenos amigos, pero ahora ella me venia con esto ¡como decirle que no¡ si la deseaba y mucho.

Iba a ser todo un placer desflorar aquella flor, recorrer y conocer todo su cuerpo, enseñarla a ser mujer, besarla, desearla, estar dentro de ella, que me sintiera, que pronuncie mi nombre con lujuria y pasión.

Quizás Bella no se imaginaba hasta que grado la deseaba, era un pervertido y mejor que no lo supiera yo no planeaba tener solo una noche con ella, yo era ambicioso y algo egoísta, si me daban a probar de una droga no solo quería una probada.

Quería estar con ella en mas de una ocasión, pero si Bella… no me satisfacía como hombre, cosa que dudaba, solo la vería un par de veces mas y después inventaría una excusa, pero si Bella me hacia sentir mas placer, que ninguna otra mujer en mi vida no la dejaría ir tan fácilmente.

La quería sola y totalmente para mi, por eso cuando ella dijo que le pediría el "favor" a Jacob Black me enfurecí, parecía algo desesperada, y si yo le rechazaba iría con otro.

El solo hecho de pensar que el la iba a enseñar, a tocar, a besar, a desflorar me dio rabia, yo quería saber que era estar con alguien como Bella, alguien puro e inocente, yo nunca había estado con alguien virgen, pero trataría de ser lo mas paciente posible.

La verdad era que en el fondo yo sabia que alguien como yo, no podía siquiera desear, tocar o pensar en ella de una forma lasciva como iba a hacerlo, mis manos, mis dedos, mi boca, no merecían a alguien como Bella.

Mis dedos no merecían recorrer su cuerpo, yo no era digno de ella, pero me arriesgaría. Total, si ella me había elegido era por algo. Todo lo que quería era algo de sexo sin compromisos, como lo había hecho muchas veces con otras chicas… con Bella iba a ser algo diferente, pero esencialmente lo mismo. ¿Qué podía pasar? Solo era un simple favor sexual.

Bella POV:

"Primer encuentro".

El resto de la semana, Edward se comporto de la misma manera conmigo… amable, gentil y caballeroso, aun así yo me sentía cohibida y avergonzada ante su presencia, no podía quitarme de la cabeza lo que le había pedido, era algo vergonzoso, digno de dar lastima y tampoco podía dejar de pensar en lo que iba a ocurrir en su casa el viernes por la noche.

Edward no había sacado el tema a relucir, lo cual le agradecí enormemente no era algo de lo que me sintiera orgullosa "Bella Swan le pidió un favor sexual a Edward Cullen".

¿Cómo explicaría eso?. No era algo por lo cual ufanarse, de hecho era humillante, esperaba que nadie se enterara de lo que había sido capaz, por perder la virginidad, ¡que vergüenza¡.

El jueves, un día antes de nuestro a última hora, me tocaba Biología, con Edward, en los días anteriores, no había hablado del tema… y hubiera preferido que no lo hubiera hecho.  
-Ehhh… Bella ¿estas lista?.- Pregunto cuando me senté, le mire confundida.

-¿Lista y para que?.- El rodó los ojos.

-Para que va a ser Bella.- Después se inclino y me susurro en la oreja.- Nuestro encuentro, ¿recuerdas? Tenemos una "cita" el viernes en mi casa.- su aliento me puso la piel de gallina.

-Ahhh.- Logre decir con dificultad.- Edward preferiría que no sacaras el tema a relucir, hay mucha gente presente y una cosa mas, ¿le haz dicho a alguien sobre lo que te he pedido?.- Dije preocupada.

-No Bella claro que no, despreocúpate tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo.- suspire aliviada. Después Edward hizo algo que me dejo impresionada, toco delicadamente mi rostro con sus manos, acaricio mis mejillas como si fueran de porcelana. Me aleje de el rápidamente, con el seño fruncido.

-Aquí no Edward no quiero que nadie se entere.- Le espete molesta.- Alguien podría darse cuenta.-

-Tranquila Bella, esta bien.- Dijo alzando las manos teatralmente, me relaje un poco, quizás había actuado exageradamente, pero el día se acercaba y yo cada vez estaba más nerviosa. Al finalizar la clase de biología, el molesto de Mike Newton se acerco a mi.

-Bella…- Me llamo nerviosamente, mientras recogía mis libros.

-Mike…- Le dije escuetamente.

-Ehh… Bella te quería preguntar ¿Qué vas a hacer el viernes por la noche? estaba pensando que si no tenias nada que hacer, tal vez quisieras ir conmigo al cine.- Dijo nerviosamente, yo fruncí el seño, ¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Me estaba invitando a salir ¡MIKE NEWTON¡? esto si que era el colmo.

-Pues ehh… tengo que ire a Seattle.- Le mentí, esperaba que se la creyera, no podía decirle que no podía ir al cine con el, por que tenia una cita sexual, para perder mi virginidad, con Edward Cullen.

-Ahhh, ¿y no podrías ir otro día?.- Dijo esperanzado.

-Lo siento me es imposible, ya compre el boleto.- Esperaba mentir lo suficientemente bien, para que me dejara en paz, no quería ni podía explicarle los verdaderos motivos por los cuales no quería ni podía salir con el.

-Ohh… esta bien supongo que será en otro fin de semana.- Dijo ilusionado, lo dudaba por que por lo visto, tenía varias citas pendientes con Edward.

-Claro Mike, quizás en otra ocasión.- Dije sin ánimos. No quería ni podía salir con el.

-Bueno adiós Bella que te vaya bien en Jacksonville, espero te diviertas.- ¡si supieras¡ pensé para mis adentros, con una sonrisa sardónica.

Por supuesto que me iba a divertir pero no iba a ser una diversión pura y sana, si no todo lo contrario.

Cuando Mike se hubo ido, me pare de mi pupitre y recogí unos libros, cuando voltee la mirada, ahí estaba Edward, mirándome con una expresión divertida, ¡se me había olvidado que estaba detrás de mi¡ ¿estuvo espiando todo el tiempo nuestra conversación?.

-¿Seattle?.- Pregunto divertido.

-No se me ocurrió otra mentira, no quería decirle el verdadero motivo… ¿o si?.- Pregunte confundida. El se encogió de hombros.

-¿Por qué no le pediste el favor a el Bella?.- Pregunto divertido. Yo rodeé los ojos. Y bufé.

-Hay limites Edward, Mike es un idiota, y eso hasta yo lo se.-

-Es cierto, el solo se pavonearía con sus amigos de haberte llevado a la cama. Y al siguiente día, seguro toda la escuela se enteraría y tu intimidad… ya no seria tan "intima".- Dijo en tono burlón, yo rodee los ojos, ¿no se podía tomar esto enserio?.

-Ya Edward no hables de eso aquí se mas discreto por favor, ¿no le dirás a nadie cierto?.-

-Claro que no Bella yo seria incapaz de contarle a alguien, despreocúpate.- Dijo mientras se paraba al lado mío y me acompañaba al estacionamiento.

-Bueno Edward… hasta mañana.- Me despedí de el, cuando llegamos al estacionamiento.

-Si Bella, hasta mañana.- Sentía que sus palabras tenían un trasfondo, que ocultaban algo mas, no quise darle vueltas a la cabeza y descubrirlo no quería volverme mas loca de lo que ya estaba, este "encuentro" con Edward me había alterado mucho, en los últimos días.

Al día siguiente en la cafetería me volví a encontrar a Edward, esta vez me puse realmente nerviosa, el nunca se acercaba a mi, en la cafetería, ni durante los recesos, eso era extraño y no era nada bueno.

-Hola Bella ¿Cómo estas?.- Dijo amablemente, con una sonrisa burlona. Ocultaba algo.

-Emmm Bien Edward ¿y tu?.- Dije nerviosamente mientras cogía una manzana, los nervios y la torpeza hicieron que se me resbalará de las manos, Edward la agarro en el aire ¡genial¡.

-Mucho muy bien… se acerca nuestra "cita".- Susurro en mi oído, con un matiz lascivo. Mientras me regresaba la manzana, la agarre tímidamente entre sus dedos.

-¿Me estas acosando Edward?.- Pregunte incrédula.- ¡Aquí no¡ alguien puede darse cuenta, ¡aléjate Edward¡.- Le espete molesta, mientras me alejaba un poco de el.

Pero Edward aun no soltaba mi manzana, y había aprendido mis dedos entre los suyos, así que cedí y solté la manzana, no quería que nadie se diera cuenta.

-¿Acosándote? ¡ja¡… Tranquila perdona, no fue mi intención molestarte solo tenia curiosidad, ¿estas nerviosa Bella?. Bueno teniendo en cuenta que hoy la vas a perder… conmigo.- Pregunto, mientras me veía fijamente a los ojos. Si que era intimidante.

-Amm, yo no se Edward creo… creo que un poco.- Dije alterada. El rió melodiosamente.

-No te preocupes Bella…- Se acerco un poco mas a mi y me tomo por la barbilla.- Hare todo lo posible, por que te sientas cómoda será, in- ol- vi- da- ble, te lo prometo.- Dijo lentamente, silaba por silaba, mientras dejaba la manzana en mi plato.

Después soltó mi barbilla y se fue con una extraña sonrisa, dejándome anonadada en mi lugar, sin poder respirar, hablar o pensar. ¿Qué quería decir con INOLVIDABLE?... ¿Qué trasfondo escondían sus palabras?.

Edward había bloqueado todos mis sentidos, ¿Dónde quedo aquel Edward amable y caballeroso?

Supongo que yo me lo busque… debía ser así con todas sus conquistas, pero yo no era una de sus conquistas, yo solo le había pedido sexo, eso iba a tener que dejárselo claro, pero Edward cuando se acercaba, hacia que mi corazón latiera como un caballo desbocado.

¿Seria por la terrible verdad que nos unía?. O seria, por que el… en si, me atraía… me incitaba, me gustaba, me seducía. Creo que era normal, Edward era todo un Adonis.

Creo que iba a ser fácil pasar la noche con el, pero aun así no podía evitar sentirme tremendamente nerviosa, ¿Cómo iba a ser?... ¿dolería?... ¿Dónde lo haríamos?... ¿en su cuarto?...

¿seria paciente o demandante? todas esas preguntas solo podía responderlas, hoy en la noche, no

antes.

Bella POV:

Antes de salir del estacionamiento, cuando las clases terminaron, Edward me alcanzo y me recordó lo de nuestro "trato".

-Bella…- Me llamo, últimamente, oía mucho esa voz.

-¿Si Edward?.- Le pregunte ausente, poniendo mi maleta en el asiento trasero de la Pick up.

-Solo quiero recordarte que no se te olvide llegar a mi casa a las 7:00 en punto ¿aun tienes la dirección?.- Me voltee lentamente hasta quedar frente a el. Asentí con la cabeza.

-Si Edward… aun la tengo, imposible que olvide nuestra "cita".- Dijo con cansancio. El sonrío de lado, ¿Cómo podía ser tan… irresistible?.

-Bien, entonces te veo en la noche ¡Adiós Bella¡.- Se despidió con la mano, yo solo asentí con la cabeza, estaba muy nerviosa y mi "cita" con Edward Cullen se acercaba.

Le tuve que mentir a Charlie, le dije que iba a casa de Ángela y que llegaba a las 8:30 o 9:00 y que no me esperara, que estudiaríamos calculo y que no llamara a casa de Ángela, no queríamos distracciones, creo que me oí lo suficientemente convincente como para que no intentara llamar a la casa de los Weber.

Me di una ducha, con agua caliente, para que se relajaran los músculos, me puse ropa interior limpia… (aunque claro que, Edward iba a ver mucho mas que eso) me puse unos jeans y una blusa gris, con botones al frente, me puse un poco de perfume, que Renné me había regalado en mi cumpleaños pasado y salí de mi casa, con los nervios a flor de piel.

Afuera hacia mucho frío lo cual dificultaba mi situación, la casa de Edward, estaba en el bosque, no fue difícil identificarla, ya que era la única casa, de los alrededores, me baje del coche, temblando no se si por el frío o por el miedo.

Era una casa hermosa, era blanca y muy grande con ventanas grandes azuladas, las luces estaban encendidas, esperaba que solo estuviera Edward… y no toda su familia.

Toque nerviosamente el timbre dos veces, Edward salio al instante, llevaba un pantalón negro ceñido a su figura y una camisa blanca. Me sonrío amablemente.

-Pasa Bella.- Pase tímidamente, su casa era mas hermosa por dentro, estaba decorada clásica y contemporáneamente, al final del pasillo, en una tarima pude distinguir que había un hermoso piano de cola color negro, no sabia que Edward tocara el piano. Edward me tomo por sorpresa cuando me quito mi chaqueta por los hombros.

-Gracias.-

-De nada.- Dijo amablemente.  
-¿Estas solo?.- Le pregunte con inquietud.

-Si Bella… te dije que los viernes por la noche estoy solo, no te preocupes no hay nadie en casa.-

-Ahh.- Eso fue todo lo que pude decir.  
-Siéntate.- Señalo un sofá de color hueso. Yo me senté tímidamente.

-¿Quieres algo de beber… vino tal vez?.- Pregunto el.

-No… no yo no, bebo nunca.- Me apresure a decirle. El se acerco a mi y me dijo:

-Bella te recomendaría que bebieras una copa conmigo por que bueno, te ayudara a relajar los músculos del cuerpo, te relajaras, será mas fácil.- Me dijo con una tímida sonrisa, yo me sonroje y asentí con la cabeza.

El fue a la cocina, saco una botella de vino y la destapo, después sirvió el vino en dos copas, y se sentó junto a mi, parecía muy diestro en eso del vino… me pregunto ¿a cuantas les habrá servido vino?.

Me dio mi copa y la acepte, me bebí el contenido de un solo sorbo, haciendo una mueca al final.

-¡Woo¡ tranquila Bella, al paso que vas, ¡te acabaras la botella¡.- Dijo divertido, ignore su comentario.  
-¿Me das mas?.- Dije tímidamente, el sonrío y asintió, se paro del sofá y me sirvió vino en la copa, un poco menos que la primera vez, regreso y me la entrego. La mire confundida.

-¿Tan poco?.- El rió por lo bajo.

-Bella no quiero que quedes borracha y que luego no recuerdes lo que paso, no es recomendable tomar tanto vino cuando… aun eres virgen. Ya sabes lo que dicen "El alcohol provoca el deseo pero frustra la ejecución". No quiero que parezca que abuse de ti.- Dijo sinceramente, mirándome con precaución, yo me sonroje violentamente y bebí un pequeño sorbo de la copa, eso me hizo recordar la verdadera razón, del por que estaba aquí, quería dejar de ser virgen.

-¿Quieres ir… a mi cuarto Bella? Estarás mas cómoda.- Me ofreció amablemente. O eso quería creer.

-Ammm… ¿tan pronto?.- Dije nerviosa.

-Pues… ¿Por qué esperar? Y además dudo que tengas hasta las 12:00 cierto?.- Tenia razón, le había dicho a Charlie que regresaría a las 8:30 o las 9:00 no tenia tanto tiempo, como para desperdiciarlo en mis absurdos miedos.

-Cierto… vamos.- Le dije mientras me paraba del sofá, el hizo lo mismo, me indico las escaleras y subí junto a el, subimos en silencio sin decir nada, me indico un cuarto que estaba junto a las escaleras.

Debía de ser su cuarto, era una recamara amplia y muy iluminada, con grandes ventanas y muchos CD'S, mi vista se fijo en su cama, que estaba cubierta por sabanas blancas, el pánico se apodero de mi, me di la vuelta para escapar de ahí, pero choque con Edward, el cual me sostuvo los codos con sus manos.

-¿Pasa algo Bella?.- Pregunto confundido.

-Es que… Edward, ¿estas seguro de que quieres hacerlo en tu cuarto?.- Era un lugar muy intimo y personal, además el estomago se me revolvió al pensar en lo que haríamos en esas sabanas blancas, yo era virgen… no quería arruinarlas.

-Si… ¿Por qué, no te gusta?.- Pregunto incrédulo.

-No es eso, es muy bonita pero es tu cuarto y tienes sabanas blancas y yo aun soy virgen y no quiero arruinarlas.- Dije avergonzada, el tomo mi barbilla con un dedo.

-¿Y donde quieres que lo hagamos en el cuarto de mis padres?.- Dijo divertido, yo abrí los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¡No claro que no¡.- Dije aterrorizada.

-Mira Bella, no hay otra habitación y no creo que sea muy cómodo para ti hacerlo en un sofá yo me encargo de las sabanas, no te preocupes.- Me dijo con una sonrisa, yo asentí no muy convencida.

Edward me tomo por la cintura y me arrastro, literalmente a su cuarto cerro la puerta con pestillo y yo le mire confundida y asustada. Se volteo hacia mi y me dijo:

-Es por si las dudas…-

-Ahhh…- No entendí muy bien eso de… "por si las dudas" pero creo que prefería no entenderlo.

-Siéntate.- Me indico la cama, yo le obedecí aun con la copa entre mis manos. Le di un pequeño sorbo y luego mire ausentemente el contenido de la copa, pensando en la tremenda similitud de esta noche.

Las sabanas iban a quedar manchadas del mismo color. Edward me quito la copa de las manos y la puso en su mesita de noche.

-Suficiente vino por hoy Bella.- Me reprendió. Se sentó a mi lado y me observo fijamente durante unos segundos, poniendo realmente nerviosa, después el sonrío de lado ¿Qué era tan gracioso?.

-¿Qué?.- Pregunte confundida. Se inclino sobre mi.

-Puedo… puedo quitarte el vino ¿que se te quedo en la boca?.- Pregunto observando fijamente mis labios, ¿vino… en mis labios? ¡pero que torpe¡ claro típico en mi, no sabia que contestar, tenia a Edward demasiado cerca de mi.

-¡Ohhh¡ No yo… no se, supongo que si.- Dije estúpidamente, el sonrío de lado de nuevo, aproximo su pulgar a mis labios y retiro una gotita de vino, después la llevo a sus labios y me miro fijamente.

-Creo que te quedo algo… ¿me permites?.- Yo asentí con la cabeza, me tomo por la barbilla, pero no retiro el resto del vino con sus manos sino con su lengua, dejándome totalmente sorprendida, mareada y desorientada, recorrió con la punta de su lengua un extremo de mis labios, exhalé entrecortadamente, mirándole totalmente sorprendida.

-Bella… ¿puedo besarte?.- Me pregunto amablemente, y eso fue todo para entrar en pánico e híperventilar.  
-Yo… no se.- Me excuse torpemente. Era obvio que para el, eso no era ningún impedimento.  
-Eso supuse, no importa, ¿puedo besarte?.- A pesar de todo, Edward no dejaba de ser amable conmigo ¿Cómo decirle que no?.  
-S… ssi.- Tartamudee, el se acerco mas a mi y me tomo por los hombros, para mi sorpresa, y me empujó suavemente a la cama, aumentando mi histeria.

-¿Qué haces?.- Pregunte con pánico.

-Tranquila.- Después se acostó sobre mi, ignorando mi pánico, rozo mi frente con la yema de sus fríos dedos, después mis mejillas, y luego mi labio inferior.

Sin decir palabra alguna, solo mirándome fijamente a los ojos, por un momento sus orbes verdes se fundieron con los míos, en un gran agujero negro.

Después me tomo fuertemente por el mentón, y se acerco a mis labios, los rozo tiernamente, y dejo que su aliento se mezclara con el mío, haciendo del momento algo embriagador.

De pronto… ya no sentía tanto pudor, pánico o vergüenza, todo lo que quería era besarle, sentir sus labios sobre los míos tenia una enorme curiosidad por saber como besaba el.

¿Cómo seria la sensación de sus labios sobre los míos?. Y como si me hubiese leído el pensamiento o como contestación a mis preguntas, Edward estampo sus labios con los míos, fundiéndonos en un beso.

Al principio me beso tierna y lentamente, como esperando mi reacción, le correspondí el beso cautelosamente sin apresurarme.

Su aliento helado y fresco se entrelazo con el mío, sus labios suaves y pétreos se acoplaron a los míos, me sostuvo por la cabeza, y yo hice lo mismo, entrelace mis dedos en su cabello, y me fui volviendo gradualmente mas demandante.

Entre abrí los labios, para permitirme esa sensación que tanto había anhelado, pensado, imaginado, y fue tan placentero como había imaginado, quizás mas.

Los labios y la lengua de Edward eran simplemente algo embriagador, algo delicioso, le permití mas acceso… pero solo el suficiente, Edward no dejaba de ser un extraño para mi, solo lo suficiente para rozar mi lengua con la de el.

El beso se fue volviendo cada vez mas apasionado y profundo,- olvide poco a poco mis propios principios y pudores,- hasta que el aire nos falto, y la cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas.  
Después el se separo de mi por un breve instante y me miro fijamente.

-Bella...- Pronuncio mi nombre lentamente..

-¿Si?.- Dije intrigada.

-¿Estas conciente de que vas a hacerlo sin amor?... ¿Qué lo harás por presión social?.- Dijo de repente, eso me sorprendió, no me lo esperaba, no había pensado en eso pero… ¿qué importaba? Y mas aun, ¿a el en que le afectaba?.

-Emm… si estoy conciente de ello.-

-¿Y no te importa?.- Pregunto confundido.

-No. ¿Por qué habría de importarme?.-

-Por que por mas amable, paciente y tierno que quiera ser contigo no será lo mismo como si lo hicieras con alguien a quien amas, para mi solo es sexo no creo que sea el mismo significado para ti que para mi, y probablemente no sea lo que esperas, tal vez la pasión me ciegue y haga algo que no te guste soy hombre al fin de cuentas ¿si entiendes?.

-Te vas a entregar a un hombre al cual apenas conoces solo por presión social ¿si estas conciente de ello?. Puede que te arrepientas Bella esto no es un juego, solo que no quiero que te sientas usada ni maltratada ni ultrajada, no me hago responsable si quedas traumada…- No lo deje terminar.

Ya había escuchado demasiadas sandeces, no quería escuchar un sermón por parte del… ¡y menos de el¡ ¿Qué demonios le había pasado? ¿Dónde quedaba el Edward, mujeriego, irresponsable, semental, e intimidante, ¡donde¡?.

Ahora era maduro, juicioso y centrado, ¡todo un santo¡ y hasta se daba el lujo de darme sermones, esto… solo me podía estar pasando a mi.

-¡Basta¡ lo que menos necesito es un sermón Edward, yo conozco las consecuencias, es mi responsabilidad ¡no me digas que te vas a poner juicioso y melodramático¡ ¡y que me vas a proteger¡ vamos Edward solo es sexo..¡hagámoslo¡, o es que ¿ya no tienes ganas?.- Pregunte con pánico, miedo y desilusión, quizás el problema fuese yo, y trataba de decírmelo sutilmente.

-Por supuesto que no Bella.- Dijo divertido.

-Entonces no me sermonees, no vine a eso ¿o si? Haz lo que tienes que hacer.- Le dije segura de mi, tan segura que ni yo misma no me reconocí, el sonrío de lado.

-¿Donde quedo la Bella inocente?.-

- La deje en casa.- Dije perspicazmente  
-Me alegro… me gusta mas la Bella traviesa e irresponsable.- Dijo con lasciva, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar o pensar, Edward se acerco mas a mi, oprimiéndome contra su cuerpo.

Me beso intensamente en los labios, no como la primera vez, este beso fue mas… apasionado e intenso, como si las palabras que le había dicho antes, hubiesen desatado al verdadero hombre que era Edward.

Sus manos comenzaron a viajar rápidamente por otras partes de mi anatomía, no supe como reaccionar, solo me sorprendí no pensé que Edward fuera a ir tan rápido… estaba yendo demasiado rápido, me aparte un poco de el y le dije:

-¿Puedo usar tu baño?.- quería verificar y comprobar algo. El me miro confundido y asintió.

-Si… al fondo y a la derecha.- Me separe de el, y me levante de la cama, un tanto desorientada, camine hasta el baño, y cerré la puerta.

Cuando vivía en Phoenix con mi madre, la consejera de la escuela, en una de las tantas pláticas sexuales que recibíamos cada año, nos dijo que si algún día estábamos a punto de hacerlo con alguien, al cual momentos antes habíamos besado o tocado, fuésemos al baño de mujeres y nos tocáramos nuestro sexo y si estaba húmedo… es que ya "estábamos listas".

Al menos físicamente, para tener relaciones, jamás pensé siquiera en usar aquel concejo, jamás pensé llegar a estar en una situación como esta.

Así que me desabotone el pantalón, y me baje las bragas e hice lo que aquella consejera dijo, y en efecto mi sexo, estaba completamente húmedo.

Eso quería decir, que Edward con tan solo unos besos, había logrado excitarme como nunca antes en toda mi vida, ¿seria que era la falta de un hombre en mi vida, lo que me hacia tan vulnerable ante sus roses? O acaso ¿seria que realmente deseaba a Edward?.

Creo que ese era un hecho, ahora mas que nunca estaba completamente convencida de que quería hacerlo con el, con nadie mas, pero había unas cosas que… tenia que dejar en claro con Edward, no quería correr riesgos.

Me subí las bragas y abotone mis pantalones de nuevo, salí del baño, y vi a Edward tumbado en la cama, con la vista hacia el techo y los brazos cruzados por encima de su cabeza, titubeante fui hasta la ventana y la abrí un poco, para mirar las estrellas, que esa noche parecían brillar mas que nunca.

-¿Qué haces Bella?.- Pregunto Edward confundido y hasta algo irritado, creo que comenzaba a perder la paciencia conmigo, no lo culpaba, no le conteste y seguí viendo la noche oscura repleta de pinceladas grises.

Escuche como Edward se levantaba de la cama y caminaba hasta donde yo estaba, se paro detrás mío y me tomo por la cintura, después me beso el cuello haciéndome perder el hilo de mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué haces Bella?.- Volvió a repetir cerca de mi oído, esta vez con mas suavidad y lujuria en la voz.

-Veo las estrellas… hoy se ven mas hermosas que nunca.- Le conteste como pude, no muy segura de lo que dije, apenas casi audible, tanto que pensé que Edward no me había escuchado.

-La única que se ve, realmente hermosa esta noche eres tu.- Después volvió a besarme, el cuello y subió sus manos hasta rosar mis senos, comencé a respirar intensamente contra la ventana. Sentía como mi sexo se iba humedeciendo nuevamente.

-Te deseo… como tu no tienes idea Bella.- Dijo mientras seguía tocando intensamente, mis senos por encima del sujetador. Me voltee para encararlo, frete a frente.

-Yo… yo también.- Dije nerviosamente, el sonrío de lado, y se aproximo a mis labios, lo detuve, puse mis dedos sobre sus labios.

-Pero hay… de un par de cosas de las cuales quiero hablarte.- Le dije seria, su cara cambio, fue de incertidumbre total.

-¿Te haz arrepentido de hacerlo conmigo?.- Dijo atónito.

-¡No Edward¡ no es eso no me he arrepentido, es solo que… hay ciertos puntos que quiero aclararte antes de hacerlo.-

-Esta bien… habla.-

-Bueno primero que nada no quiero correr riesgos, lo diré sinceramente: no quiero que tengas relaciones sexuales con otras mientras estés conmigo…-

-Pero Bella yo no…- Lo volví a silenciar poniendo mis dedos en sus labios.

-Déjame acabar, no es que quería tenerte solo para a mi, o por celos, no Edward es solo que, soy… una novata en este tema, y no quiero contraer una enfermedad o algo así, se bien la fama que tienes de truhán y no quiero quedar con una infección o algo peor, no quiero quedar con la dignidad ultrajada, no quiero ser como tus novias de paso… no lo soy ¿si me entiendes?. Si no aceptas este punto, no hay sexo.- Le dije claramente. El abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Estaba claramente sorprendido.  
-Claro.- Dijo simplemente, eso me desoriento, pensé que me iba a reclamar y a renegociar el punto, pero no.

-¿Qué? Lo aceptas así… sin reclamar ni chistar?.- Pregunte sorprendida.

-Si, lo que te iba a decir es que… hace tiempo que yo no me meto con nadie, pero no me dejaste terminar, las chicas baratas y fáciles dejaron de llamarme la atención, es por eso que acepte tu ofrecimiento desde un principio y tu condición ahora, eres mucho mas interesante que ellas, no será ningún sacrificio.-

-Bueno y hay otros puntos que yo…- Ahora fue el quien no me dejo terminar.

-No, ya escuche demasiado Bella solo quiero hacerte el amor, estoy demasiado excitado como para hablar de otros temas.- Se acerco mas a mi y tomándome por la cintura me arrastro hasta la cama y me arrojo sobre esta, con un poco de fuerza para después besarme apasionadamente.

Sus manos viajaron hasta los botones de mi blusa, y desabotono unos cuantos, solo los suficiente para que se viera parte de mi sujetador.

Me beso el cuello y comenzó a bajar hasta el nacimientos de mis senos, termino por desabotonar todos los botones, dejándome media desnuda antes sus ojos, termino por sacarme la blusa y comenzó a desabotonar mi sujetador, no tardo nada en desabotonarlo creo que tenia bastante practica.

Cuando me quito el sujetador por completo, Edward vio por unos segundos mis pechos, la lujuria estaba descrita en sus facciones, yo respiraba entrecomadamente, era demasiado mi deseo.

-Eres hermosa.- Susurro con lasciva, después paso sus dedos por el nacimientos de mis senos, hasta rosar mi obligo, subió ambas manos por mi abdomen hasta rosar mis senos delicadamente, mis respiraciones, se volvieron jadeos, deseba que tocara mis pezones, que llegara hasta esa parte de mi anatomía

Pero Edward hacia pequeños círculos en torno a mi seno, yo deseaba que sus dedos se movieran mas de prisa, pero Edward iba lento… muy lento, Edward conocía a las mujeres, sabia como y cuando infundir el placer necesario, quería que enloqueciera de placer.

Edward, tardo una eternidad para llegar ahí… juega con ellos, juega conmigo, me provoca, sabe que soy vulnerable, no tengo opción, debo someterme a sus ordenes, a su juego, así lo elegí yo.

Cuando llega, mis pezones ya están duros, y siento mi sexo aun mas caliente y húmedo, siento como una honda de calor, invade todo mi cuerpo, me estremezco, mi cuerpo reacciona a sus caricias, se enloquece, se doblega, se retuerce.

Después Edward desabotona mi pantalón, me toma por la cintura y levanta mis caderas para sacarme los jeans, dejándome solamente con las bragas, me sentía en desventaja con el… ya que

Edward seguía vestido, torpe y tímidamente desabotono su camisa como puedo, mientras el besa dulcemente mi cuello.

Edward comienza a tocarme las piernas, los pies, sube y baja lentamente las manos por el lado interno de mis muslos, siento el calor entre mis piernas el también lo siente, pero no me toca, me hace sufrir y enloquecer un poco mas.

Yo desabrocho su pantalón, y este cae al suelo, dejándolo solamente en boxers, Edward presiona sus caderas contra las mías, besándome desenfrenadamente el cuello, mis jadeos pronto se convierten en leves gemidos.

Sube sus manos hasta rozar mis caderas, me muerde el lóbulo de la oreja y susurra:

-¿Te haz masturbado?.- Eso me dejo totalmente sorprendida, yo jamás había hablado con nadie de ese tema… pero Edward conocía mas mi sexualidad y mi intimidad, que cualquier otra persona.

-Ahh… yo, lo he intentado pero… nunca he sentido gran cosa, ni placer, ni nada de eso, quizás no sepa como hacerlo.- Dije entre jadeos, ya que Edward no dejaba de tocarme mientras hablaba.

-¿Quieres que te enseñe?.- Dijo perspicazmente.

-Si.- Dije en un susurro. Sus manos viajaron hasta mis bragas, y las bajo muy lentamente, pasando por mis muslos, mis pantorrillas y finalmente por los pies.

Edward pasa una de sus manos por mi muslo izquierdo hasta llegar a los labios de mi vagina, manteniendo la suavidad y la lentitud, acostumbradas, pero solo es un rose, yo deseo que meta los dedos ahí adentro, en la parte de arriba, que presione con mas fuerza, pero Edward no lo hace, desesperada y agitada le digo:

-Ahí… presiona.- Le digo en un jadeo.

-Tranquila… aun no, debo enseñarte, no quiero que tu tengas una decepción, te enseñare a usar y a tocar tu clítoris, para llegar al orgasmo.- Edward presiono y toco mas adentro, metió uno de sus dedos en mi sexo, haciéndome jadear de placer.

-Esto Bella… es tu clítoris.- Edward comenzó a mover su dedo alrededor de el, en pequeños círculos, primero lentamente, después fue aumentando la intensidad, hasta volverme totalmente loca, hasta hacer del movimiento algo frenético, levante mis caderas, para sentir mas, quería mas, mucho mas que eso, mis gemidos se fueron volvieron cada vez mas audibles y sonoros, hasta volverse casi gritos, me retorcía en la cama, presionaba y estrujaba fuertemente las sabanas, mientras Edward mantenía el ritmo de sus dedos, y hacia que lo peor y lo mejor de mi, salieran a relucir.

Empezaba a sentir un extraño calor por todo mi cuerpo, cuando Edward paro, paro de la nada, dejo de tocarme, saco sus dedos y respiro fuertemente.

-¿Por qué paraste? ¡No pares¡.Tócame… hazme tuya.- Dije desesperada, necesitaba mas de el.

-No… esperaremos un poco.- ¿¡QUE¡? Estaba loco, lo deseaba, lo deseaba y mucho como jamás imagine desear a alguien, no podía parar ¡no ahora¡ lo quería dentro de mi, ahora.

-No Edward, tócame, ¡vamos¡ no me dejes así…- Dije desperada, pase mis manos por su torso desnudo, presionando aun mas su cuerpo contra el mío, le bese el cuello delicadamente, y acaricie su torso desnudo. Edward exhalo cerca de mi oreja, había ganado.

Edward toma el control de nuevo, me toma por las caderas, y abre mis piernas, vuelve a tocar mi clítoris, esta vez con mas fuerza e ímpetu, incrementando la intensidad, sentí que mi alma se hundía en una especie de agujero, algo exploto dentro de mi.

Sentía muchísimo placer, pero no era el mismo placer de antes, sentía que una especie de luz explotaba dentro de mi, grite, era el dolor y el placer combinados, quería decirle que parara, pero no podía ni quería que se detuviera, de pronto comprendí… lo que estaba sintiendo, era un orgasmo.

Sentí como las paredes de mi vagina se contraían, y me sentí fuera de este mundo, como un fantasma, sentía que flotaba, que no estaba aquí, mi cuerpo temblaba frenéticamente, no tenia control sobre el.

¿Qué me había hecho este hombre?... ¿me había llevado al cielo o al infierno?.Ya no era yo, era otra persona.

No tenia control sobre mi misma, ni sobre mi cuerpo, ni sobre mi alma, el me controlaba, el me manejaba, ya no era nadie.

Edward paro, se acerco a mi y me susurro al oído:

-¿Estas segura de querer hacerlo?.- ¡Que si estaba segura¡, deseaba desesperadamente el momento en el que él, me hiciera suya.

-Si.- Dije en un susurro, Edward me tomo de las caderas y dejo pequeños besos húmedos por todo mi cuello.

Abrió mis piernas un poco mas y se metió entre ellas, froto nuestros sexos levemente, mientras tocaba mis senos, incrementando el deseo.

Sin pedir permiso, sin sutilezas, o sugerencias, Edward fue introduciéndose poco a poco en mi, al principio con un movimiento lento y desenfadado, pero después el movimiento se volvió rápido y conciso, sentí dolor mucho dolor, no fue como la masturbación, la penetración me dejo dolorida, no pude evitar gritar, rasguñe el torso de Edward en un intento desesperado de calmar mi dolor y pedirle que parara.  
-¿Estas bien?.- Pregunto preocupado, lo cual me sorprendió.-¿Quieres que pare?.-

-No.- Dije firmemente, no quería que parara, por algo estaba aquí, quería que siguiera, desde este momento había dejado de ser virgen, ¿Qué importaba si paraba? No me iba a regresar mi virginidad.

Edward entraba y salía de mi, al principio lentamente, con delicadeza, y hasta con algo de miedo, como si esperase mi reacción, yo no me queje ni le dije que parara sentía placer pero no tanto como en la masturbación.

Edward tenia razón conocía muy bien a las mujeres… sabia donde y como tocarlas, no me arrepentía de habérmele entregado a el, conocía mi cuerpo igual o mejor que yo.

Sabia como tocarlo, sabia cada punto débil de mi cuerpo, Edward fue incrementando la intensidad de sus movimientos dentro de mi, de repente Edward toco un punto en mi interior, que hizo que casi tuviera otro orgasmo.

Gemí su nombre fuertemente distorsionado por el placer, sus caderas se movieron mas deprisa y después oí gemir fuertemente a Edward, al parecer el también lo estaba disfrutando.

Cuando termino y salio de mi, Edward cayo exhausto sobre mi pecho, oía su acelerado palpitar y su descontrolado respirar, hasta que ambos se normalizaron, Edward me beso tiernamente la frente y las mejillas y quito el cabello de mi frente y mi cuello pegados por el sudor, después beso mis labios castamente y me susurro:

-Lo haz hecho muy bien Bella.- No supe como responder a eso.

- Quiero volver a verte ¿el viernes esta bien?.- Dijo de repente, ¿Qué no habíamos quedado ya en eso? ¿o me estaba poniendo a prueba?.

-¿Me estabas poniendo a prueba?.- Le pregunte sorprendida.

-Algo así… de cualquier forma pensaba verte un par de veces mas, si tu no me satisfacías como hombre… pero Bella, por dios que tu me haz hecho tener el mejor orgasmo de mi vida, estas loca si crees que te voy a dejar escapar así de fácil, tienes que cumplir con tu parte del pago.- ¿Enserio le había hecho sentir el mejor orgasmo de su vida? O me estaba mintiendo.

-Lo hare Edward… lo cumpliré.- Dije con cansancio.- Creo que es hora de que me vaya… ya es tarde.- Dije tratando inútilmente de retirar su cuerpo del mío.

Pero Edward no me dejaba ir, además no tenia fuerzas, estaba demasiado agotada. Edward se apoyo sobre sus codos, y me miro fijamente a los ojos, me beso los labios lentamente y después dijo:

-Ok… te espero aquí el viernes, a la misma hora.- Yo asentí con la cabeza, Edward se hizo a un lado, para dejarme pasar, me pare de la cama y busque mi ropa por el suelo, me sentía cohibida ante su mirada.

No encontraba mis pantaletas, cuando Edward encendió la luz, me dejo cegada por unos minutos, cuando mis ojos se acoplaron a la luz, Edward estaba junto a mi, con mis pantaletas.

-¿Buscabas esto?.- Pregunto perspicaz

-Si… Edward.- conteste un poco incomoda y avergonzada, el sonrío de lado, me puse las pantaletas, me sentí bastante avergonzada ante su mirada, me puse el resto de mi ropa, frente a su escrutinio, no tenia de otra.

-Lamento haber arruinado tus sabanas.- Dije avergonzada. El se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.  
-No importa, no creo que las hayas arruinado realmente, despreocúpate Bella.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Edward me acompaño hasta su porche, con solo unos pantalones y el torso al desnudo, cuando estaba a punto de irme, Edward me sostuvo por las muñecas y me beso apasionadamente, yo intente quitármelo, pero el era mas fuerte que yo, me amolde a sus brazos y a sus besos, como siempre, después me soltó y me dijo adiós.

-Adiós Edward.-No había nada mas que decir un simple "adiós" bastaba, nada de recordatorios o reprimendas, o finales cursis, un beso apasionado era perfecto para ambos, solo pasión, eso tenían en común nada mas, eran dos almas libres, el no era de ella y ella no era de el, y seguirán juntos hasta que la pasión les alcanzase.

Solo la pasión y el deseo les unía nada mas. Pensé regreso a casa, en las consecuencias que esto traería, dolor, decepción, humillación, vergüenza quizás, pero sorprendentemente no me importo, había pasado la mejor noche de mi vida, con Edward Cullen, y no importaba por lo que tuviera que pasar, seguiría viéndolo sin importar las consecuencias.


	4. Mente vs cuerpo

_Hola… lamento el retrazo… pero es que tuve que repetir dos veces este capitulo no me convencía lo tuve que desvaratar por completo a como ya lo tenia… por miedo a ser repetitiva. Agradezco sus criticas pues las he tomado en cuenta y también agradesco sus reviews, sigan comentando por favor sus coments. Son un lenitivo para mi y me animan y me inspiran a seguir escribiendo… ¡gracias¡. _

Edward POV:

"Mente vs cuerpo".

El lunes por la mañana fue un día como cualquier otro, nada fuera de lo normal, vi a Bella un par de veces pero no fije mi mirada en ella ni ella reparo en mi, ni siquiera en clase de biología.

Bella y yo habíamos establecido bien las reglas y una de ellas claro, era que las demás personas no se dieran cuenta de lo que sucedía entre los dos.

Pero aun así, me sentía incomodo y extraño aparentando que nada había pasado. Terminadas las clases recogí mis libros y Bella hizo lo mismo, los dos nos marchamos en silencio, sin siquiera dirigirnos la palabra o la mirada.

Era la primera vez en mi vida que me disgustaba el hecho de que una mujer no me hablara después del sexo, por lo general era yo quien no les volvía a hablar y ellas las disgustadas.

Fue extraño, esperaba que esto no arruinara nuestra amistad o el trato. Esperaba que no se sintiera herida o utilizada por mi parte yo se lo advertí, no la engañe, pero aun así puede que ya no quisiera continuar con eso y aun peor tal vez ni quería verme.

Tras el transcurso de la semana me di cuenta que Bella no me era indiferente si no que trataba escabullirse de mí y que si me le quedaba mirando fijamente esta se avergonzaba.

Bella traba de evadirme a toda costa en clase de biología, miraba sus zapatos, miraba fijamente el pizarrón -aunque no hubiese nada escrito en el- miraba su libreta o el viejo microscopio que tenia frente de ella, pero nunca a mi.

Así transcurrió la semana, Bella y yo seguimos comportándonos como dos extraños y no hubo nada fuera de lo normal.

No sabía si hablarle o no, llevaba toda la semana pensándolo, decidiéndolo, yo quería pasar el fin de semana con ella pero ella no parecía quererlo pasar conmigo.

Un día cualquiera me acerque a ella, mientras esta abría su casillero distraídamente.

-El viernes en mi casa a la misma hora.- Le susurre mientras pasaba, ni siquiera me detuve a ver su expresión o contestación, pues me pase de largo, pensé que era lo mejor.

El viernes a las siete la espere por una hora, dos… tres, nada Bella simplemente no se apareció, realmente estaba molesto, ni siquiera se había dignado a llamarme o avisarme que no vendría, ya hablaría seriamente con ella el lunes.

Llegue muy temprano a la escuela, había apenas dos o tres coches en el estacionamiento aparque en silencio y espere a que Bella llegase, no tardo en llegar espere a que aparcara y saliera de su coche para abordarla.

La tome por la muñeca sin decirle palabra y la lleve a mi coche la metí a rastras mientras Bella protestaba pero yo estaba tan furico que apenas oía su enfurecida voz.

Conduje a toda velocidad hacia las afueras de la ciudad, por la carretera 101 hacia el norte.

Ahora Bella no parecía enojada si no petrificada. Prefería esa expresión, al menos ahora había parado de insultarme y de gritarme.

Pronto dejamos atrás los límites del pueblo, y una maleza espesa y una ringlera de troncos remplazaron el asfalto y el césped. Me detuve donde empezaba una senda.

Baje rápidamente del coche y lo rodee para abrir la puerta de Bella, pues aunque estaba muy enojado, seguía teniendo en mente casi inconscientemente la caballerosidad.

Pero Bella ya se había adelantado, la mire desaprobatoriamente.

-Puedo hacerlo sola.- Dijo aparentemente enojada, pero su voz sonó tan débil y sus rasgos eran mas temerosos que furicos, tenia miedo y claro que debía tenerla pues estaba muy enojado.

La cogí por el brazo sin decirle palabra alguna, y la conduje cuesta arriba sobre la maleza y el territorio primigenio, Bella se tenso y se detuvo al instante.

-¿¡No iremos por la senda¡?.- Dijo alarmada.

-No la necesitamos.- Dije con acritud.

Detrás mi podía escuchar y sentir los jadeos de Bella, sus tropiezos y su falta de equilibrio cuanto más subíamos su torpeza se hacía mas evidente.

Tanto que temí por su propia seguridad que la tome por un costado, acercandola mas a mi, por supuesto que Bella renegó y se quejo.

-Oh… no de ninguna manera, suéltame Edward, puedo andar sola.-

-No, yo creo que no… y no quiero no quejas ni mohines.- Le sentencie.

Seguimos el resto del camino en silencio, caminamos alrededor de dos horas y comenzaba a ver en el rostro de Bella la preocupación y la ansiedad.

Sabía perfectamente que se moría por preguntar a dónde íbamos o cuánto faltaba, ella misma pagaría las consecuencias de su orgullo.

Cuando la cara de Bella no podía mas contener su preocupación por fin llegamos al claro, hacia un día extrañamente caluroso en Forks, casi bochornoso a causa de las nubes.

Cuando atravesamos la ultima franja de helecho, la cara de Bella cambio del horror a la fascinación.

Se maravillo al ver aquel círculo perfecto de espesa y mullida hierba, llena de flores silvestres; violetas, amarillas y blancas, que hacían juego con los rayos de sol que tocaban tenuemente al claro.

A lo lejos se podía escuchar el burbujear de un arroyo que fluía libremente en algún lugar cercano.

Los pájaros cantaban alegremente, las ardillas y demás animalejos salvajes corrían despavoridos ante nuestra presencia, y los abetos se erguían orgullosos alrededor del claro, el viento soplaba cálidamente y alborotaba cuanto había a su paso, incluidos los cabellos de Bella.

Ante este hermoso cuadro Bella se quedo pasmada y todo atisbo de enojo o preocupación se desvaneció momentáneamente. Hasta que se giro y fijo sus ojos en mi.

-¿Por que me has traído aquí y sin mi consentimiento?.- Dijo enojada.

-Por que puedo y quiero.- Dije secamente.

-Con que esa es tu actitud, estúpido avasallador- Entonces se giro con intenciones de salir del claro.

-Por que… creo que hay cosas de las que debemos hablar ¿no crees?.- Dije tranquilamente, Bella se paro en seco y me miro con el seño fruncido.

-¿Cómo qué?.-

-Como… ¿Por qué demonios no fuiste el viernes? Te espere sabes, ¿no pudiste llamar o algo así? Pensé mil cosas, pensé que te habías accidentado o algo así, pronto desistí de esa idea pues no estabas en el hospital local.-

-¿Llamaste a un hospital, preguntando por mi?.-

-Eres demasiado torpe para tu propia seguridad. Nunca más dejare que conduzcas de noche.-

-¡Estas loco¡.-

-¿Por qué no llamaste?.- Dije bruscamente.

-Por que… no tengo tu numero Edward.-

-¿Y no podías preguntárselo a alguien?—

-Claro… y llamar a Jessica por ejemplo y preguntarle tu numero a las ocho de la noche, eso seria… muy discreto Edward.- Dijo rodando los ojos.

Entonces sin pensarlo mucho, acorte la distancia entre los dos, la tome por los hombros bruscamente y a escasos diez centímetros de su rostro volví a preguntar.

-¿Por qué demonios no fuiste?.- Dije realmente enojado, la cara de Bella se contrajo en un rictus.

-Ah… yo…- Tartamudeo.- No se, supongo que… fui cobarde.- La cara de Bella denotaba miedo y confusión. Había sido demasiado brusco con ella, solté mi agarre pero no me aparte de ella.

Me apreté fuertemente el puente de mi nariz con mi mano libre, cerré los ojos e inspire y exhale 3 veces para poder tranquilizarme.

Cuando los abrí los ojos de Bella me miraban con recelo, como si estuviera a punto de echarse a correr si no la hubiese sosteniendo por los brazos.

-Lo siento.- Susurre sin querer seductoramente.- Lo siento… realmente me he enojado, pero no debes de temerme sabes que seria incapaz de hacerte daño ¿cierto?.- Asintió levemente con la cabeza un poco mas relajada.

-Lo siento Edward, fue mi culpa, me comporte inmaduramente no volverá a pasar.-

-¿Segura que quieres continuar? No quiero forzarte.- Ella negó con la cabeza.

-La culpa es mía.- La tome por la cintura, y la acerque mas a mi.

-Me alegra oír eso.- Tome su cabeza entre mis manos y estampe mis labios en los de ella, sin previo aviso.

Aferre fuertemente sus cabellos entre mis dedos y entreabrí los labios para probar un poco mas de su embriagador aliento. Ella se separo ligeramente para murmurar alarmada:

-¿¡Qué haces Edward!.-

-¿Querías ser mujer no?.- Dije mirando fijamente a sus ojos confundidos.

Después tome el cierre de su campera y de un solo jalón tire de el, pronto tuve la prenda en mis manos.

Bella me miraba sorprendida, después puse su campera en el suelo y la extendí, la tome de nuevo por la cintura y jale de ella junto conmigo hacia abajo, Bella grito levemente

-¡Estas loco¡.- Murmuro aterrada. -¿Aquí?.-

-Si… aquí.- Dije y volví a estampar mis labios contra los de ella, aferrando sus caderas a mis manos.

Al principio se mostro reticente, pero conforme mis labios iban abriéndose paso por su piel, Bella parecía estar mas conforme.

Desvié mis labios de los suyos hacia su cuello y succione cada espacio de este.

-Mmmh… Edward, no creo que sea buena idea.- Dijo en un pequeño susurro.

-No hay un ser humano en kilómetros Bella.- Murmure contra piel.

Mis manos subieron por su blusa y rosaron sus pechos, Bella dejo escapar un ligero jadeo.

Después desabotone un par de botones de su blusa, solo los suficientes para que se viera el encaje de su sujetador. Bese en nacimiento de sus senos y entonces Bella volvió a hablar.

-No, no Edward aquí no.- Su voz era apenas un susurro casi audible.

La mire a los ojos, los cuales estaban encendidos y tenían un cierto brillo.

Volví a besarla en los labios, Bella los abrió con gusto y se acomodo mejor a mis caderas.

-Vamos a mi casa.- Murmuro con otro jadeo. La mire sorprendido.

-¿Me estas invitando a tu casa Bella? Eso si que es atrevido, ¿Qué pensaría tu padre?.-

-Charlie no esta.- Hablaba enserio, y mientras lo hacia sus ojos parecían refulgir aun mas. Entonces mire mi reloj.

-Creo que si nos apresuramos… podemos llegar y hacerlo antes de que tu padre llegue.-

Me levante y luego te tendí mi mano a Bella, esta rápidamente la acepto y levanto su campera del suelo, la sujete fuertemente por la cintura y le dije:

-Tendremos que ir mas de prisa, trata de no tropezar ¿quieres?.- La mire con intensidad esta solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Peso más que tu mochila Edward.- Me advirtió.

-¡Bah¡.- Corrí cuesta abajo con Bella, pegado a mi, la cercanía con Bella me ponía cada vez mas ansioso, notaba como las mejillas de Bella se iban poniendo cada vez mas rojas y su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente a mi lado.

Llegamos en la mitad de tiempo que nos había tomado subir al claro, rápidamente rodee el coche y abrí la puerta del copiloto para Bella, después corrí hacia el asiento del copiloto y me encarame en este. Maneje mas rápido que de costumbre, como poseído.

Llegue rápidamente a la casa de Bella, aparque enfrente de esta y me baje del coche, cuando iba a abrir la puerta del copiloto de Bella, esta de nuevo se había adelantado, la mire con reproche.

-Tenemos prisa ¿no?, te prometo que después puedes hacer todas las cursilerías que quieras ahora no.- Me lanzo una mirada de advertencia. Supongo que tenía razón.

Bella corrió hacia la puerta de su casa y antes de llegar al porche trastabillo un par de veces, me pareció una eternidad el tiempo que Bella tardo en abrir la puerta, cuando por fin lo hizo, entramos precipitadamente

Bella me condujo atreves de un pequeño vestíbulo, una cocina pintoresca, y unas estrechas escaleras, las cuales terminaban en una bifurcación de dos habitaciones, me condujo por una de ellas.

-Lo haremos en tu cuarto o en el de tu padre?.- Dije burlonamente.

-Callate.- Dijo mientras abría la puerta de su habitación.

Apenas y repare en la pequeña habitación con cortinas purpuras y sobrecama del mismo color, el olor de Bella me golpeo de lleno en cuanto entre en su habitación, era una especie de combinación de olores, fresa, zarzamora, vainilla y otra gama de hierbas que no logre identificar, su cuarto era acogedor, fotografías amontonadas en ciertos espacios de la pared, pequeñas flores silvestres moradas y amarillas sobre su tocador, su cuarto era algo muy personal estaba seguro que ningún hombre, claro demás de su padre, había entrado ahí.

En cuanto entre Bella prácticamente se abalanzó hacia mi, me tomo por la camisa y me beso pasionalmente.

Estaba aun algo sorprendido cuando la tome por las caderas, Bella enredó sus piernas entorno a las mías, y la conduje aun sin despegar mis labios de los suyos hacia la pequeña cama.

Ambos caímos suavemente sobre su esta, estaba muy entretenido en su cuello cuando Bella me detuvo.

-¡Edward¡.- murmuro alarmada.

-¿¡que¡?.- Dije molesto. Me miro asustada.

-Deje… mi coche en ... la escuela y…-

-Luego voy por el.- Murmure enojado, ¿por eso me había distraído?. Entonces volví a besar su cuello.

-¡Dios¡ me encanta tu olor.- Murmure contra su cuello. Entonces Bella me alejo de nuevo de ella, tomándome por los hombros.

-¡Detente¡.-

-¿Por qué?.- Dije enojado.

-Edward… deje mi coche en la escuela, y ni tu ni yo estamos en ella ¿no crees que es raro? van a sospechar, pesaran que nos fuimos de pinta los dos ¡date cuenta¡ ¿Qué hora es? Quizá alguno de nosotros pueda ir a clase de biología así ya no sospecharían.-

¡Vaya¡ como demonios podía pensar en eso, cuando estábamos tan cerca uno del otro, yo solo podía pensar en su cuerpo, no podía concentrarme en otra cosa.

-Mmm… quizá en 20 minutos ¿vale?.- Y cuando estaba a punto de volver a besarla, sus manos se estamparon en mi rostro impidiéndome cualquier movimiento.

-¡No¡ tiene que ser ahora Edward, ¡vamos!.- Dijo y se escabullo de mi lado, pero mis piernas seguían entrelazadas con las de ella.

-Déjame ir Edward.- Gruño. Eso hice, pero la presión que Bella había ejercido había sido tanta que cayó al suelo.

-¿Estas bien?.- Pregunte cuando la vi en el suelo, esta se levanto rápidamente.

-No te preocupes esto siempre me pasa, sabes… no tienes que ser así conmigo.-

-¿Así como?.- La mire confundido, una vez que se hubo incorporado.

-Tan… caballeroso, creo.- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros como queriéndole restar importancia.- No soy tu novia ni nada de eso así que… no tienes por que ser tan molesto.-

-¿Molesto? Te molesta que sea… caballeroso? Lo siento, pero así me educaron.-

-Dime una cosa… eras así con todas las… meretrices con las que te acostabas?.- Inquirió curiosa.

-Mmm no, por que por lo general solo las veía una sola vez en toda mi vida.-

-Ah… genial, eso explica muchas cosas, ¡Bueno Edward vas a quedarte en mi cama para siempre?¡ párate¡.- Me incorpore con pereza, entonces note que la camisa, el cabello y hasta el cuello de Bella estaba desalineados.

-Emmm… bella, ¿vas a salir así?.- pregunte receloso.

-Si… ¿Por?.-

-Por que… llevas tu camisa, desabotonada, y tu cabello esta desalineado y…-

-¿¡ Y que¡?.- Dijo molesta.

-Vas a molestarte…-

-¿Por qué?.- Me tome de los cabellos nerviosamente.

-¿No tienes una bufanda, o una camisa de cuello alto?.- La cara de Bella se descompuso, y fue directamente al tocador, y se miro en el espejo.

-Apenas y se ven… no es tan grave.- Murmuro tocándose las nacientes sigilaciones.

-Si pero mañana se verán peor.- Bella suspiro.

-Supongo que tengo que ocultarlas con algo… ya mañana me preocupare por eso.- Se arreglo el cabello, y abotono su camisa.

-Listo… ¡vámonos¡.- Dijo entusiastamente.

Salimos de la casa de Bella, y fuimos hasta mi coche, y antes de que Bella volviera a adelantarse, le abrí la puerta, esta vez Bella no reprocho y dijo:

-Gracias.- Con una tímida sonrisa.

-De nada.- Le conteste de vuelta. Conduje a prisa, esta vez por la insistencia de Bella, llegamos al colegio en poco tiempo y aparque el coche donde lo había dejado en la mañana.

-Mmm… ¿Quién ira a clase de biología? No podemos ir los dos pues seria muy raro, no nos han visto en la cafetería y… por otra parte tu coche, nadie lo ha visto seria muy raro verlo ahora, creo que ire yo pues he dejado mi coche aquí y todo mundo lo ha visto, les inventare que he estado en la enfermería.- Bella dijo todo esto como una tarabilla, mirando fijamente por la ventanilla.

-¡Vaya! Haz inventado todo un culebrón en cuestión de segundos, ¿no te han dicho que deberías ser escritora?.-

-Sera mejor que salga.- Bella ignoro mi comentario sarcástico, y sostuvo con fuerza la manivela del coche.

-Espera Bella.- La aludida se giro rápidamente.

-¿Si?.-

-Tenemos algo pendiente… ¿a que hora y donde? Tiene que ser antes del fin de semana.- Bella abrió los ojos con comprensión.- Y sabes… es mejor que nos pongamos de acuerdo ahora, por que no quiero andarte persiguiendo por todo la escuela.-

-Ahh… pues, Charlie duerme después de las 10… y ¿tiene el sueño pesado sabes?.- Bella me guiño un ojo, en señal de diversión.

-¿Me estas invitando a tu habitación, de nuevo y por la noche?.- D ije sorprendido.

-Eso… o el claro, tu eliges.-

-¿Y como entrare?-_

-Dejare la ventana abierta, tendrás que escalar.- Me miro con pena.

-¡Oh! no te preocupes, soy buen escalador, todo sea por sexo.-

-Ok, hoy a las 10 en mi… recamara.- Pareció pensarlo un poco, por que frunció el seño cuando menciono la palabra "recamara", tal vez su lado racional estaba volviendo, me adelante antes de que dijera palabra.

-Así será.- Entonces Bella salió del auto y camino hacia las aulas de la escuela, mientras caminaba la note mas segura de si… mas audaz, mas impetuosa, pero seguía conservando esa timidez tan usual en ella que me encantaba, y seguía usando la mente antes que el cuerpo.


	5. Febril

Bella POV:

No se en que demonios estaba pensando cuando le propuse semejante cosa a Edward. Más bien no estaba pensando, ¡quien piensa cuando Edward esta cerca!.

Nadie, y odio admitirlo pero cuando estoy junto a él, mi cerebro se apaga, las piernas me tiemblan, el corazón me late con fuerza, ¡y ni hablar de las hormonas! Yo no las controlo, ellas me controlan a mi.

-"!Estúpidas, estúpidas hormonas!- Dije en voz alta en la regadera, mientras reclinaba mi cabeza contra el vitropiso y dejaba el chorro de agua caliente recorriera mis músculos tensos y agarrotados.

-¡Estúpido Edward!.- volví a maldecir en voz alta, sabia que mi actitud era infantil e inútil, quejándome no iba a solucionar nada, no podía echarme para atrás y Edward estaría en menos de una hora en mi recamara.

Desesperada salí de la regadera, me envolví en una toalla y fui directo a mi cuarto el cual estaba aun en la penumbra.

Camine a tientas tratando de no tropezarme con ningún objeto, tocándolo todo a mi alrededor hasta que encontré el interruptor y lo encendí, la habitación se ilumino con un tenue amarillo ocre, y eso me tranquilizo, di un largo suspiro y me voltee rápidamente para ponerme algo de ropa.

Cuando me gire, lo primero que vi fue a un hombre, resguardado por la oscuridad, sentado en mi mecedora.

-Buenas noches Bella.- Dijo con seductora voz, en ese momento mi cerebro se apago de nuevo ¡demonios odiaba que hiciera eso¡ dejarme sin aliento.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.- Respondí sin aliento.

-Tu me citaste aquí.- Dijo con parsimonia.

-Si pero a una hora y… aun no me cambio.- Dije un poco mas molesta, ¿Por qué había llegado a mi recamara antes?.

-Son las 10 Bella,… y así como te vez, te vez perfecta.- Volvió a susurrar seductoramente, dejándome desconcertada, confundida de nuevo, su voz me hipnotizaba, me seducía, me embrujaba.

Cuando el hablaba de esa manera, yo podría hacer lo que el quisiera, podría ser lo que el quisiera, y eso no me atraía y me asustaba al mismo tiempo.

Era una sensación indescriptible a la que comenzaba a hacerme adicta, por eso invite a Edward a mi recamara no por mi lívido, no por él, no por mis estúpidas hormonas, era esa sensación de adrenalina… de emoción, de excitación, de libertad, lo que me motivaba a hacer cosas estúpidas.

-Y… de verdad responsabilizas de todo esto, a tus hormonas? ¿de verdad ellas tienen toda la culpa? … ¿y que hay de mí?... ¿también tengo la culpa de tu insistente lívido Bella?.- Dijo con picardía. ¡lo había escuchado… maldición¡.

-Idiota.- El rio musicalmente

-Sabes… yo pensaba oír otro tipo de sonidos en la regadera… tal vez los escuche ahora.- Pronuncio aquellas palabras con voz aterciopelada, el sabia cuando usar sus encantos conmigo.

Yo sabía que era vulnerable, él era quien tenía el control absoluto, sobre mi mente, sobre mi cuerpo, ¡sobre mis hormonas¡, el que el fuera el dominante y yo su subordinada, lo detestaba pero no tenia otra opción, en el fondo deseaba someterme a sus ordenes.

Entonces se paro de la mecedora, dejando las sombras tras él, y un la haz de luz le ilumino perfectamente, llevaba una camiseta blanca desabotonada, y unos jeans ajustados al cuerpo, ¡Dios, su belleza dolía¡.

Llego hasta mi en pocos segundos, instintiva y estúpidamente apreté aun mas la toalla contra mi, el me tomo por la cintura.

-Mi padre aun no se duerme.- Murmure alarmada.

-Ya se fue a la cama, y hace 10 minutos que ronca.- Retiro los cabellos empapados de mi cuello y me beso muy lentamente.

-Ahh y… trata de no hacer mucho ruido ¿quieres?.- Entonces el se rio sardónicamente.

-¡Trata de no gritar tu Bella¡.- Odiaba su sarcasmo en momentos como este, le mire furica, el ignoro mi enojo y abrazo mi cuerpo con el suyo, caminamos lentamente hacia atrás hasta chocar con la pared, de mis labios salió un pequeño gemido, debido a la presión que su cuerpo había ejercido sobre el mío, el me miro seductoramente a escasos centímetros de mi boca.

-Shhh… ¿tan rápido vas a comenzar? ¿no querrás despertar a Charlie verdad? No sería…. Oportuno.- Quería darle una buena bofetada al muy bastardo, pero su hipnótica voz y su aliento me lo impidieron, en lugar de eso, me aferre a su cuello y lo bese.

Un beso…. Húmedo, extraño pero extremadamente embriagante y excitante, el pareció leerme la mente.

-Fue una suerte que te bañaras justo antes de que llegara.- Me presiono aun mas contra la pared, me arquee y un ligero gemido salió de mis labios.

Esta vez fue el quien tomo mi cuello y beso mis labios impetuosamente, una de sus manos recorrió mi cuerpo, hasta mi trasero, abrí mis piernas instintivamente, entonces el me miro con ojos encendidos por la pasión y susurro:

-No necesitas eso….- Entonces de un jalón tiro de mi toalla y la dejo caer al piso, yo estaba aún contra la pared, con las manos pegadas a esta, una a cada lado de mis caderas.

El me miro de arriba abajo, sin ninguna restricción o pudor, yo le regrese la misma mirada febril, dio un paso hacia mí, acortando de nuevo la distancia.

Edward toco ligeramente mi cintura, y yo me arquee más hacia él, subió sus manos hasta mi abdomen y de mi abdomen a mis pechos, acorte la distancia de los dos rozando nuestros labios, me tomo por el cuello y estampo sus labios en los míos, pero con más urgencias, con más violencia, abrí ligeramente mis labios para tener mas acceso a ese embriagador aliento.

El tomo mis caderas entre sus manos y yo enrede mis piernas a sus caderas, aquello pareció sorprenderle y gustarle pues torció su sonrisa.

Pero él seguía vestido, me sentía en desventaja así que desenrede mis piernas de él, Edward me miro confundido.

Entonces ávidamente desabroche su cinturón y después desabotone los botones de su camiseta, baje uno de mis dedos por toda la extensión de su amplio pecho hasta llegar a la cremallera de su pantalón, baje del cierre lentamente y este cayó al suelo, yo le saque la camiseta mientras él se sacaba el pantalón y el resto de la ropa.

Y de repente tuve al mismo adonis, frente a mi, diferentes haces de luces, de diferentes direcciones parecían arrancar destellos de su piel desnuda.

Ahora sin perder tiempo puse mis manos sobre su cuello y mis piernas sobre sus caderas, el me sonrió de lado seductoramente, no supe muy bien porque y tampoco tuve tiempo, ni ganas de preguntárselo, pues el simple hecho de tenerlo encima mío, hacía que olvidase mi propio nombre.

Con sus manos en mis caderas, su boca en mi cuello, y su piel en la mía, ni siquiera pensé en articular palabra, no podía ni quería.

En lugar de eso mis respiraciones y latidos comenzaron a hacerse más y mas rápidos, y pronto las respiraciones agitadas se convirtieron en ligeros y sutiles gemidos y estos tomaron mas y mas volumen al grado que en mi inconciencia temí despertar a Charlie, aunque en lo ultimo en quien quería pensar era Charlie.

Edward se dio cuenta de mi pequeño problema de concentración y puso delicadamente su mano en mis labios para silenciarme.

-Trata de no hacer tanto ruido Bella.- Susurro con voz entrecortada.

Entonces, sin previo aviso, Edward me cargo en brazos hasta mi cama, mi cuerpo temblaba involuntariamente no se si a causa del frio o del frenesí del momento, mi cabello estaba empapad, respiraba con dificultad y sentía mis mejillas arder.

Edward me quito algunos cadejos de cabello de la cara y me miro con ojos amables, ¡hay no¡ conocía esa mirada., odiaba su exagerada condescendencia y amabilidad-

-¿Te sientes bien? Tus mejillas están hirviendo y tu cuerpo…- bajo la mirada a este, el cual temblaba compulsivamente. Pero lo único que necesitaba realmente era a él, volvió a posar su mirada en mí, la cual tenía de nuevo un matiz de seducción, había dejado de preocuparse por mí, y era su libido ahora, el que hablaba por el-...¿quieres secarte?.-

No podía pensar en eso y yo sabía que el tampoco, estaba haciendo amable, lo sé, pero… ¡al diablo su amabilidad¡ lo que quería, lo que necesitaba era su cuerpo.

Yo no era ninguna señorita y él no era un caballero, así que no teníamos porque tener esa clase de formalismos estúpidos. Negué con la cabeza enérgicamente a su pregunta formulada.

-Cállate Edward, me distraes.- Me queje, y mientras lo hacía me incorpore ligeramente, pegue aún mas mis caderas y me pecho a el.

El gimió levemente, y tomo mi cintura con sus manos ciñéndome aún más hacia el, una de sus manos viajo a mi rodilla, y la bajo lentamente hacia mi entrepierna, apreté mis labios con fuerza, el me tomo por las caderas y me recostó sobre la cama.

Quise incorporarme pero el sujeto con fuerza mis caderas, y se acostó sobre mi a modo de muralla, no me dejaba hacer ningún movimiento, su cuerpo me cubría por completo, no era justo, el tenia todo el control.

-Me aplastas Edward.- Me queje.. Quiero moverme.-

-Shhh me distraes, No voy a hacerte daño.- eso ya lo sabía .-quédate quieta no te muevas, no me obligues a inmovilizarte, no seas testaruda, obedéceme.- Hice lo que me pidió y me sentí sometida, pude haberme revelado, pero no lo hice, en el fondo me excitaba que me dominara, someterme a sus reglas y ordenes después de todo yo no sabía nada.

-Esta bien.- murmure.- Pro no va a ser así siempre ¡¿verdad?.- El rio musicalmente sobre mi oído.

-No… solo quiero que te entregues completamente a mi, que confíes en mi, déjate llevar, solo siéntelo.- El pego sus labios en mi cuello y dejo que su aliento acariciara mi piel, bajo sus manos hasta mis rodillas y las separo con delicadeza, sabía lo que venía, levante mis caderas, y el no protesto, las tomo entre sus manos y se introdujo lentamente en mi.

La segunda vez, que Edward entro en mi, fue menos dolorosa e incómoda que la primera, Fue extraño y mi cuerpo aun no se acostumbraba del todo a su cuerpo.

Aun así disfrute de la sensación. Esta vez sin gritos ni gemidos entrecortados de dolor.

El espero hasta que me acostumbrara a la sensación a que me acostumbrara a el, esta vez el no pregunto como me sentía, y se lo agradecí internamente.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos antes de que el comenzara a mover sus caderas dentro mi, abrí mis piernas y subí un poco mas mis caderas, se me escapo un pequeño gemido de placer y a el también.

Primero movió sus caderas muy lentamente, podría decir que tenía miedo de ser demasiado agresivo o demandante conmigo así que se abstuvo de ir rápido al principio aunque casi estaba segura que se moría por hacerlo, aun asi se controló.

Cuando nuestras respiraciones y el movimiento de nuestras caderas se hizo casi frenético, ambos decidirnos taparnos mutuamente los labios , no queríamos accidentes, no queríamos despertar a Charlie.

Me mordí la lengua fuertemente, mientras nuestras caderas se movían frenéticamente, Solo se oían gemidos amortiguados y no lo suficientemente fuertes como para despertar a alguien.

Aunque sentí mucho más placer que en mi primera vez, no llegue a un orgasmo y eso me desilusiono un poco, en cambio Edward rápidamente se vació.

Se recostó a mi lado exhausto, mientras nuestras respiraciones y corazones se tranquilizaban, yo permanecí muy callada y pensativa mientras el parloteaba de lo genial que había sido.

-¿Qué pasa Bella?.- Pregunto después de un rato, cuando vio que yo no respondía a sus adulaciones. Di un suspiro muy largo y lo mire fijamente.

-¿Por qué todavía no tengo un orgasmo? ¿hay algo mal en mi? Sabía que la primera vez no era una maravilla pero pensé que la segunda…. Ya sabes, que habría un orgasmo, sentí más placer, si y lo disfrute… pero por que no siento el mismo orgasmo que cuando tu me tocaste la primera vez?. ¿Hasta cuándo tendré un orgasmo?-El me sonrió de lado, como cuando un maestro se ríe de la ignorancia de tu discípulo.

-Bella…- Dijo despejando unos cadejos de cabello plegados a mi frente.- solo es tu segunda vez, no sentirás un orgasmo como hasta la 4ta o 5ta… si bien te va, quizá los resultados sean mejores la próxima vez si cambiamos de posición. Y si quieres sentir mas placer solo auto explórate tú misma, para saber te excita más. Ahora me voy pues es muy tarde.-

Entonces Edward se levantó tranquilamente, paso frente a la ventana y los rayos tenues de la luna dieron de frente en su desnudo y escultural cuerpo y pensé que había sido muy afortunada en poseerlo, aunque sabía que eso era mentira, él me había poseído a mí.

Di otro gran suspiro, Edward vino a mí y para mi sorpresa ya estaba vestido al parecer me había abducido en mis pensamientos.

-Ya me voy.- susurro en mi oído mientras se reclinaba a mi, entonces tomo mi cuello y beso apasionadamente por última vez. Odiaba y amaba al mismo tiempo que hiciera eso. -Y no hay nada malo en ti, solo necesitamos más tiempo-

-Oye…- Le llame y este se volteó.- Haz… sido así con otras?.- El me miro confundido.

-¿Así como?.-

-Vas… ibas, muy lento al principio, como si temieras lastimarme y se porque y no creas que es un reclamo. Pero tengo curiosidad ¿vas lento en contra de tu voluntad cierto?.-

-No Bella… no he ido tan lento en toda mi vida y si… no es que me agrade mucho. ¿Quieres que vaya rápido?. Porque puedo ir mucho mas rápido.- Inquirió con picardía. Yo rodee los ojos.

-Adiós Edward.-

-Adiós Bella.-

Entonces se escabullo por la ventana, la luna arranco haces de luces sobre su piel antes de internarse en la espesura de la noche e integrarse al mundo de las sombras, antes de dejarme y de desaparecer como si fuese un vampiro.

Aquella noche dormí tranquilamente, sin pesares ni temores, dormí profundamente sin sueños ni pesadillas.

Al día siguiente amanecí confundida y algo resfriada pues había dormido desnuda y completamente empapada, me dolía la cabeza y estaba desvelada.

Haberlo hecho entre semana, no había sido una buena idea, tenía que hablar con Edward.

¡Edward¡ el recuerdo me golpeo de frente, y la cabeza me dolió aún mas, al recordar la razón de todos mis malestares.

Era la última y la primera vez que invitaba hasta tan altas horas de la noche a Edward a mi recamara.

Con languidez, me metí en la regadera y deje que el agua caliente relajara mis músculos tensos y agarrotados. Sentía el cuerpo cortado y la garganta me escocia.

¡Mala idea Bella¡ ¡mala idea¡ me reprendí a mi misma mentalmente.

Me vestí con pesadez, sin siquiera darme cuenta de lo que llevaba puesto y no me importo, me sentía muy mal, y no podía culpar a Edward el me lo advirtió, aquí la única culpable era yo, ni siquiera podía culpar a mis hormonas.

Aun así en el fondo, no me arrepentí de lo que había hecho, pero no lo acepte en el acto. Cuando baje al comedor Charlie ya se había ido, y lo agradecí profundamente, no me hubiese gustado verle a los ojos después de lo que hice… en su casa, sin que él lo supiera, seguramente mis mejillas me hubiesen delatado y además no tenía una buena mentira para el resfriado, ni para mis ojeras tendría que pensar en eso.

Últimamente me había visto forzada a decir muchas mentiras, y yo era pésima en eso, tenía que ensayar la mentira más de una vez hasta creérmela y evitar todos esos tics nerviosos que me delatarían, y todo por un poco de sexo, ¡patético¡.

Tome una aspirina, y un platón de cereal antes de salir de casa. Afuera el buen clima aun imperaba, ¡que suerte, 16 grados centígrados¡ en Phoenix esta temperatura solo se vería en invierno.

Conduje sin ninguna prisa y ya comenzaba a sentirme mejor al llegar a la escuela no se si por el buen clima o por las aspirinas ingeridas.

Aparque el coche en un espacio libre, y salí del coche. Iba a empezar a andar pero una voz me detuvo.

-Te ves fatal, te dije que te secaras.- Me reprendió una familiar voz detrás de mi.

-¡Gracias¡ ahora me siento mucho mejor. Lección aprendida. Nunca dejes entrar a ningún hombre después de las 10.- Le guiñe un ojo cuando este se situó frente mío.

-No fue mi culpa.- Me miro serio.

-Lo se, nadie te ha culpado. Y por esa razón, es mejor que no te vuelva a invitar a mi recamara. Será mejor que nadie nos vea juntos Edward, adiós.- Entonces me gire, y seguí caminando.

-¡Bien¡ pero te tendré que molestar algún día de la semana¡.- El grito detrás mío, entonces me volteé.

-¿Para que?.-

-Pues…- Él se acercó seductoramente a mi.- aun tenemos ciertas cosas…- me miro con lasciva.- pendientes.- dijo al fin con voz seductora.

-Mmm… pues si no queda de otra, ni modo, pero se discreto.- Entonces retrocedí un par de pasos, su cercanía me ponía nerviosa. El rio melódicamente y sonrió de lado, dejándome por un momento noqueada.

-Esta bien Bella… no cabe duda de que tienes tu genio ¿verdad?.-

-Piérdete...- le dije antes de girarme y de caminar a pasos apresurados, detrás de mi oí de nuevo de la risa de Edward.

-Eso no fue lo que me dijiste ayer Bella…- Susurro antes de perderlo de vista.

La semana paso entre miradas furtivas, silencios incomodos, evasiones por parte mía, y uno que otro roce incomodo e innecesario, siempre por parte de Edward, acariciaba mi mano "accidentalmente" o rozaba mi pierna con su rodilla detrás de la butaca.

Pero al final de la semana tal y como me había advertido, Edward me abordo.

Yo estaba distraída con un libro de calculo sobre mi regazo, y conmigo estaban

Ángela, Jacob, Jessica y Mike, Edward vino directo hacia mí y me abordo directamente, se me helo la sangre al verlo venir, el jamás había hecho algo así, ¡pero qué demonios le pasaba quería acaso que todo el mundo se enterara¡. Todas las miradas cayeron sobre nosotros, no podía sentirme peor, Edward era un estúpido, al exponerme así de esta manera.

-¿Bella, puedo hablar contigo? Es sobre la práctica de biología.- Mintió magníficamente, yo estaba petrificada, solo pude asentir con la cabeza. Cuando nos retiramos del resto por fin pude hablar.

-¿Qué, demonios te pasa, Edward, eres un idiota, quieres que sospechen o qué?- Dije alterada.

-Tranquila, es que realmente deseo hablar contigo.-

-¿Qué quieres?.- Dije aun molesta.

-Tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo para el lugar y la hora.-

-¿De que me hablas?.-

-Del trabajo, Bella del trabajo ¿de qué más?.- En ese momento paso Jessica muy cerca de nosotros mirándonos sospechosamente. Paso sus ojos de Edward y de Edward a mi.

-Claro… que te parece en tu casa a las 6.- Le seguí la corriente.

-No lo creo, no creo poder a esa hora.-

-¿Mas tarde?.-

-A ninguna hora.- Susurro él. El problema era el lugar.

-Entonces… ¿Dónde podemos hacer el trabajo?.- Seguí con los eufemismos.

-Yo paso por ti.-

-No, no, no lo se, ¿en dónde es?.- Inquirí nerviosa al imaginarme un sucio hostal.

-Confía en mí, no es un sitio despreciable, paso por ti a las 6 en punto, ¿de acuerdo?.- Yo solo asentí con la cabeza.

Cuando fui a al comedor, a la hora del receso, Jessica me abordo repentinamente.

-¿Tienes un trabajo con Edward, Bella?.-

-Amm… si de biología, nada importante.-

-¿Te llevas muy bien con el?.- Inquirió con demasiada curiosidad.

-No… ni bien ni mal.-

-¿Te gusta?.- ¡pero que, imprudente¡ en aquel momento todos dirigieron sus ojos hacia mi. Me sonroje violentamente.

-¿Te gusta, ese… Bella?.- Dijo Jacob molesto.

-¡Claro que no¡ pero que idiotez.- Dije enojada.

-Es un gran idiota.- Murmuro Jacob.

-Lo se.- El me miro y se tranquilizó.- No me gusta, ¡pero que idiotez¡, solo tenemos un trabajo en común.- Dije bastante alterada.

-Esta bien, esta bien no te enojes Bella.- Murmuro Jacob. Él era un gran chico y mi mejor amigo y era por eso que no había acudido a él para solicitar "sus servicios" lo veía más como un hermano, había sido imposible hacerlo con él.


	6. Mas que susurros

_**Hi¡ ha pasado mucho tiempo lo se, quiero agradecer en especial a ini narvel, y a valeriita masen, que sin sus comentarios y presión je je creo ke que hubiera tardado mas en publicar¡ mil gracias¡ sin mas, aquí les dejo el siguiente cap. Espero les guste es un poco largo y por alguna razón me costo mucho escribirlo pero creo que quedo como yo quería, au revoir¡.**_

Bella's POV:

"Mas que susurros."

Al llegar a casa, lo primero que hice fue bañarme y seleccionar cuidadosamente mi ropa interior, no había mucho de donde escoger, prendas simples y con encajes.

Nada exótico ni erótico, colores neutros y simples, al igual que mi ropa, escogí ambas de un tono azul profundo, y trate de esmerarme un poco mas en mi cabello, mi olor y mi nulo maquillaje.

Pero resulto igual, seguía viéndome igual, ignore el descontento que provocaba mi propio aspecto y baje para prepararle la cena favorita de Charlie.

Necesitaría una buen escusa para mi salida de esta noche, y otra buena mentira, era pésima mintiéndole, no sabia como lo iba a hacer una vez mas.

-Así que saldrás esta noche, Bells.- Dijo tranquilamente mientras se llevaba un pedazo de filete a la boca.

-Si, saldremos, Ángela, Jessica y yo a Port Angeles, quiero ver unos libros y ellas unos vestidos.- Mentí lo mejor que pude, esperaba que mis tics nerviosos- morderme las uñas y los labios compulsivamente- no me delataran, pero Charlie estaba tan embelesado con su cena favorita que no noto estos desperfectos.

-Esta bien Bella, iba a decirte que creo que deberías salir mas, te la pasas mucho tiempo encerrada y eso me preocupa.- Esa era la excusa perfecta que necesitaba, si que iba a salir mucho en estos últimos días.

-Quizá, te tome la palabra.- Dije distraídamente. Charlie no hizo mas preguntas y se limito a comer.

A las 6 salí de mi casa, Charlie tampoco reparo en mi esta vez ya que estaba abducido por el televisor, cuando Edward toco el claxon fuera de la casa, Charlie ni siquiera se inmuto por oír un nuevo sonido, cuando salí de casa solo dijo:

-Cuídate Bells.- Sin querer lo tome en el doble sentido, cuidarme… ¡diablos! no había reparado en eso que hablar con Edward de eso inmediatamente.

Salí de casa y enfrente de está, encontré un volvo plateado, Edward me abrió la puerta caballerosamente y yo entre en este, después él ocupo el lugar del copiloto y arranco.

En cuanto lo hizo comencé a hablar.

-¿A dónde me llevas?.- Dije algo reticente. Aunque confiaba en Edward no se me olvidaba su fama de truhán.

-A una caballa a las afueras de la ciudad.- Dijo tranquilamente.

-Es…. Es, seguro?.-

-Mmm, algo rustica, pero es segura y tiene lo que necesitamos.- Dijo lanzándome una mirada y una sonrisa lasciva.- Es perfecta para nosotros, no te preocupes Bella, yo te cuidare.-

-De eso precisamente quería hablarte, la… la otra vez.- Dije nerviosamente, al recordar ciertas posiciones comprometedoras entre el y yo.- mmm tu…. me, te ¿cuidaste?.- Pregunte casi aterrorizada, no quería que dijera que no.

-¿Por quien me tomas Bella? No soy idiota, por supuesto que si y esta noche también lo hare, así que despreocúpate, tengo suficientes municiones para el día de hoy,.- Entonces me lanzo un guiño, y yo no pude mas que sonreír. Entonces me miro enigmáticamente.

-¿Qué?.-

-Nada… solo que… te ves bonita cuando sonríes.- Yo rodee los ojos y como odie sonrojarme violentamente ante él, y mas por un cumplido estúpido y cursi. Asi que para disimular mi sonrojo, decidí ser un poco sarcástica.

-No es necesario que mientas Edward…. Igual me meteré en tu cama, despreocúpate no tienes que ser amable conmigo.- Sabia lo que respondería y me mordí los labios fuertemente para no reír.

-Bella…- me lanzo una mirada molesta.- Solo digo la verdad, no lo hago por molestarte, ya se que mi amabilidad te molesta pero….- Lo interrumpí

-Ya, ya cállate, ya lo se, ya te dije… igual me meteré en tu cama.- Entonces reí con ganas.

-Bella….- Me miro con enfado.

-Ya ya, tu a lo tuyo.- Volteé de lado contrario y sonreí con ganas.

Llegamos en unos 20 o 30 minutos, quizá menos, había perdido la noción del tiempo, Edward no dejaba de lanzarme miradas o comentarios lascivos, después de mi "pequeña broma".

Cuando llegamos el cielo tenia un tono grisáceo, gracias a las pinceladas a las estrellas y el claro de luna.

Era un lugar apartado, había un sendero que salía de la carretera y conducía directamente a una caballa desolada, de aspecto muy rustico.

Los grandes arboles grisáceos y desnudos, se alargaban tanto, que daban la impresión de querer tocar el cielo con sus largas ramas, daban un aspecto casi fantasmal, el lugar era mágico, era hermoso reinaba un silencio y una paz total.

Los únicos sonidos que se distinguía en la lejanía, eran: el susurro del viento que parecía gritarme algo ininteligible, el canto místico y enigmático de algún búho, el sonido de mis pies sobre la grava, los latidos de mi corazón y la respiración casi frenética de Edward.

Yo estaba hipnotizada por aquel lugar, era simplemente hermoso a mis ojos, a mis oídos, ¡a todos mis sentidos¡.

Otras personas se sentirían abatidas e incomodas, por su soledad, por su silencio, por su simplicidad, pero yo me sentía en perfecta armonía, parecía encajar perfectamente con aquel lugar.

Edward busco algo en una ventana y después extrajo de esta un pequeño objeto plateado, eran las llaves.

-Es un lugar hermoso Edward.- Dije hipnotizada.- ¿Es tuya?.-

-No.- Respondió abriendo la puerta de un solo golpe, parecía bastante… desesperado.

-Pues me encanta.- Respondí mirando por ultima vez el horizonte y respirando profundamente aire fresco. Después Edward me tomo por las muñecas y me llevo casi a rastras a la caballa.

-Me alegro que te guste, pues la visitaremos mucho.- Después cerro la puerta sin soltarme las muñecas y me empujo contra esta para luego besarme frenéticamente.

Me tomo por el cuello, tratando de profundizar y forzar el beso, yo estaba sorprendida no me lo esperaba, me quede congelada, no sabia como reaccionar tan rápido ante aquello.

Edward era mas bien un animal en aquellos momentos, quería quitármelo de encima, apenas si me dejaba respirar.

Su cuerpo presiono al mio con intensidad y sus manos abrazaban mi cintura pétreamente, intento abrirse paso entre mi boca pero yo se lo negué, iba muy rápido y no me gustaba, me estaba haciendo daño.

Después abrió mis piernas con sus rodillas a la fuerza, entonces supe que estaba yendo muy lejos.

Cuando me dejo respirar y por fin pude hablar, dije:

-¡Basta¡.- Murmure sin aliento.- Vas muy rápido y me lastimas.- El pareció tranquilizarse también le faltaba el aliento.

-Creo que tienes razón.- Dijo con un hilo de aire.- Es solo que… realmente te deseaba.- Dijo con lujuria.- Fue una semana muy larga Bella, tu no tienes idea.- Esta vez volvió a besarme, pero suave y tiernamente.

Edward aun estaba sobre mi, pero su cuerpo ya no me aprisionaba como antes, ahora su cuerpo se acoplaba suavemente al mio.

Entrelace mis dedos detrás de su cuello, y entreabrí mis labios con los de él.

Cuando el aliento nos falto, Edward desvió sus labios de los míos hacia mi cuello, succiono y beso cada centímetro de este y pronto perdí el hilo de mis propios pensamientos.

Apenas fui conciente cuando Edward me cargo en brazos y me recostó sobre la cama.

No me había dado cuenta pero yo estaba también desesperada, por no decir necesitada, de su cuerpo, de sus besos, había pensado con este momento toda la semana pero no quería reconocerlo.

Necesitaba de Edward tanto como el me necesitaba a mi o tal vez mas. Este encuentro fue mas fácil que el de la primera vez, no sentía tanto pudor, ni vergüenza.

-Creo que… estamos muy vestidos ¿no crees?.- Me encogí de hombros.

Edward saco rápidamente mi campera y la arrogo al suelo.

-¿Y bien Bella que quieres hacer?.- Pregunto entrecortadamente, su pregunta me pillo por sorpresa, ¿creo que era obvio no?.

-Eso es claro, Edward.-

-Si, claro pero me refiero a… ¿tienes alguna fantasía, algo que te gustaría hacer? Con gusto podría cumplírtela.- Dijo esto acercando tentadoramente sus labios a mi cuello y luego a mi oído. Eso me dejo algo noqueada.

-Ehh… no Edward creo que no, no he pensado en eso. ¿Por qué no simplemente lo hacemos?.- Dije sin mas rodeos.

-¿Acaso tienes prisa Bella?.- Rio musicalmente al lado de mi oído, ¡como podía ser tan odioso¡ y tan tentador al mismo tiempo.

-Pero eso es precisamente lo que quiero evitar, no quiero que se haga algo rutinario ¿entiendes?. - Me miro fijamente a los ojos y luego me beso. ¡No¡ no podía entender nada si el estaba tan cerca.

-¿Te gustan la palabras obscenas,?.- eso no me lo esperaba.

-Eh… ¿Qué?... No lo se.- Dije entrecortadamente. El sonrió de lado y volvió a besarme lentamente el cuello, lo aferre fuertemente por el cabello y me arquee mas hacia el.

-Veo que vas aprendiendo.- Susurro Edward sarcásticamente.- Eres una buena discípula.-

-Cállate Edward.- Dije molesta, sus burlas me distraían. El rio melodiosamente. Después subió lentamente sus manos por mi cintura y roso levemente mis senos.

-Que tal algo como… ¿te gustaría que te reventase toda?.- Estaba fuera de contexto, fuera de excitarme me pareció divertido. Reí fuertemente, Edward me miro indignado.

-¿Te parece lúdico?.- Dijo arqueando una ceja. Yo no pude reprimir una risilla.

-Si… la manera en que lo dijiste… lo siento.- Volví a reír.- Intenta con otra…- Lo alenté. El volvió a recostarse sobre mi, y volvió a besar mi cuello.

Lo que salió del pecho de Edward no fueron palabras si no sonoros gemidos guturales.

Su cuerpo oprimió mas al mio, con una mano tomo mis caderas y con la otra separo mis rodillas, para permitirse mas espacio.

Subió violentamente mi camisa para besar mi vientre mientras sus manos sostenían mis caderas fuertemente. Deje escapar un gemido sonoro.

Entonces, arranco de un tirón mi camisa y sujetador, y después mis pantalones y el resto de mi ropa interior, dejándome vulnerablemente desnuda ante sus penetrantes ojos.

-Eres mas hermosa, que en mis fantasías.- Susurro embelesado antes de tocar mi cintura con uno de sus dedos.

-Demasiada información.- musite tan bajamente, que no estaba segura si me había escuchado, supongo que si, pues el sonrió de lado, al oír mi pequeña broma.

Después el se deshizo de su ropa y, quedo el mismo adonis frente a mis ojos. Pronto sentí su desnudes sobre la mía.

Rozo ligeramente sus manos sobre mis piernas para luego pasarlas por mi cintura y mis caderas, presiono las suyas sobre las mías y froto su cuerpo contra el mio. De mis labios salió algo mas que un suspiro y de los suyos también.

Subió sus manos a mis senos, mientras sus labios besaban compulsivamente mi cuello y su cuerpo se movía febrilmente sobre el mio. Mientras la temperatura de nuestros cuerpos iba en aumentos, las blasfemas y gemidos de Edward también.

-Maldición Bella.- Murmuraba contra mi cuello, y yo en respuesta gemía sonoramente mientras sus manos se movían libremente entre mis piernas.

No me había fijado bien pero… al lado de nosotros, pegado a la cama, había una ventana con unas cortas cortinas transparentes que dejaban ver claramente la luna y el exterior eso me hizo pensar y un temor me asalto.

-Edward…-

-Mmjjmm.- Respondió este con los labios pegados a mi cuello.

-Esa ventana… se ve todo ¡Edward¡ alguien podría vernos ¿no?.- Pregunte inquieta ante esta perspectiva.

-Quizás.- Dijo antes de y volver a besarme el cuello.- ¿No te exista la idea?.- La verdad era que no. Al ver mi desconcierto Edward rio musicalmente y dijo:

-Pero eso no pasara, no te preocupas, nadie vera tu desnudez, vera la mía.- Después me lanzo un guiño, y volvió sus manos y boca a mi cuerpo, y en cuanto sus labios rosaron mis senos, no solo me olvide de la ventana, si no de mi misma, del tiempo y espacio, del mundo en el que vivía.

Sin perder mas tiempo, sin rodeos, Edward abrió ligeramente mis rodillas y me penetro, sin previo aviso, sin palabras bonitas, sin preámbulos, sin poesía, solo sexo, eso tuvimos esa noche y muchas otras noches mas.

Sus movimientos al principio lentos y confusos, fueron volviéndose frenéticos y violentos, a medida que susurraba su nombre con intensidad, con deseo, con desesperación, abducida por el movimiento de sus caderas, por sus caderas, por él mismo, me movía convulsivamente y me arqueaba de una manera que jamás imagine capaz de realizar

A medida que el placer aumentaba en mi cuerpo, así aumentaban mis movimientos, mis susurros, mi sonrojamiento, los latidos de mi corazón, mis gemidos, y el nombre de Edward salía a borbotones de mi garganta reseca, a él parecía gustarle pues me pedía entre gemidos y respiraciones agitadas que lo repitiera una vez mas con vehemencia.

Cuando Edward alcanzó el clímax, cayo exhausto al lado mio, nuestras respiraciones eran frenéticas, ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante unos largos minutos.

Yo veía pensativamente la luna y Edward tenia cruzados los brazos sobre su cabeza, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, era un silencio cómodo.

Edward no intentaba besarme, o abrazarme como la primera vez, eso me gusto, no habíamos echo el amor, así que no necesitaba de su cariño, por así decirlo.

Cuando nuestras respiraciones y nuestros corazones, volvieron a la normalidad, hable sin mirarlo:

-¿Te veré este fin de semana?.- Dije sin despegar mis ojos de la resplandeciente luna, la cual al parecer tenia un poder gravitacional sobre mi, pues no podía dejar de observarla.

-No lo se… tengo que salir con mi familia el fin de semana que viene, pero no te preocupes ya tengo planes para ti.- Entonces le mire y tenia una gran sonrisa torcida en el rostro algo tramaba y no debía ser muy bueno, al menos no para mi.

-¿Qué tramas Edward?.- Dije recelosa.

-Dime Bella… ¿te haz tocado últimamente?.- Sus palabras me desconcertaron y me sorprendieron totalmente.

-¿Qué?.- Dije como autómata.

-Ya sabes, si… ¿te haz tocado tu misma?.- Pregunto impaciente. Sentí mis mejillas arder.

-No.- dije sinceramente. El rodo los ojos. Entonces se acerco mas, y se puso sobre mi, puso sus labios en mi oído y susurro:

-Cuando te bañes, cuando te desvistas, cuando te toques… piensa en mi.- Beso lentamente mi cuello, después se incorporo un poco y me sonrió de lado, para después incorporarse totalmente.

Yo aun estaba aturdida, ¿quería que me masturbara pensando en el?. Ni en la mas sórdida fantasía se me hubiera imaginado algo así.

Yo pensaba que las fantasías eran cosas como… hacerlo en la playa, en el elevador o hasta en un probador, pero jamás se me hubiera imaginado algo así.

Edward se había ya cambiado completamente, cuando yo aun permanecía aun en la cama.

-¿No piensas vestirte? Vamos… cámbiate, tengo que llevarte a tu casa.- Oí la aterciopelada pero impaciente voz de Edward al lado mio. Yo aun seguía confundida.

-Yo me puedo ir a casa, Edward gracias.- Dije aun en estado zombi.

-¡Oh no¡ de ninguna manera, ¿te haz vuelto loca? Sabes cuantos kilómetros hay de aquí a tu casa?, sin contar los peligros con los que te cruzarías, no quiero leer el diario mañana y enterarme que algún psicópata te ha destazado y te ha dejado a las orillas de la carretera en una bolsa negra, de ninguna manera Bella, párate.- Entonces Edward me jalo de un brazo fuera de la cama y de las sabanas, me estampe contra su pecho, y eso me devolvió a la realidad.

-Vamos cámbiate rápido.- Dijo mas calmado, yo asentí levemente con la cabeza y me separe de el. -Bella, voy al coche para que te cambies mejor.- Dicho esto salio de la cabaña rápidamente.

Cuando termine de vestirme y recoger mis cosas que se encontraban regadas por toda la cabaña, cuando salí de esta, ya era noche cerrada y solo podían verse, las escasas luces de Forks a la lejanía, la luna y los faros incandescentes de Edward.

Después de cerrar la puerta de la cabaña me dirigí hacia el coche de Edward.

-Entonces Bella… harás tu tarea?.- Dijo cuando salimos del sinuoso camino.

-¿Qué tarea?.- Sabia a que se refería, pero no quería contestar a ello, al menos no aun.

-¿Cuándo te duches, pensaras en mi?.- Era claro que se divertía haciéndome este tipo de preguntas ya que siempre que las formulaba tenia una traviesa sonrisa en sus labios, se divertía acosándome e intimidándome. No le daría el gusto, ya no.

-Claro.- Dije sin rodeos, los ojos de Edward se abrieron desmesuradamente, estaba claramente sorprendido, había cambiado las reglas del juego.

Tuve que morderme la lengua estoicamente para no reírme, la cara de Edward era… increíble.

-Ah… mmm, pues… me parece muy bien.- Dijo un poco mas serio.- Entonces te masturbaras y pensaras en mi ¿cierto?.- Dijo mirándome con ojos inquisidores, era difícil sonar seria, con ese tipo de preguntas y con sus ojos, observándome fijamente, casi pierdo la razón pero me recobre y como pude le conteste:

-Claro, Edward, me masturbare pensare en ti.- Dije lo mas convincente que pude, pero estaba a punto de echarme a reír, o de sonrojarme violentamente al darme cuenta del significado de esas palabras.

-¿Usaras un vibrador?.- Entonces mis ojos se abrieron como platos y no pude mas seguirle el juego, me ruborice violentamente y me reí nerviosamente.

-No, de ninguna manera.- Dije entre risas.

-¿Por qué no?.-

-Por que no.-

-Bien… me conformo con que te masturbes, el fin de semana ¿lo harás cierto?.- ¡hablaba en serio¡, no podía ser.

-¿Hablas enserio Edward?.- Edward, estaba programando una masturbación mía? Esto era muy surreal, no tenia sentido.

-Claro, el fin de semana no estaré, ya te lo dije.-

-No podemos vernos entre semana?.- Me negaba a programar una masturbación, eso era patético.

-¿Tan urgida estas? ¡pero si lo acabamos de hacer Bella¡ ¿Qué he hecho? ¡he creado a un monstruo¡.- Dijo dramáticamente, en tono de burla. ¿Qué no podía tomarse nada, nunca enserio?.

-Edward…- Dije molesta. El soltó una carcajada.

-¿Qué tienes en contra de la masturbación Bella?.-

-Me niego a programar una, solo por que tu, no estarás este fin, prefiero esperar otro fin de semana, tu puedes masturbarte yo no programare una, es patético.-

-Si te digo eso… no es pro que piense, que no podrás soportar un fin de semana sin mi escultural cuerpo, lo digo por que es tu tarea, creo que debes de conocer mejor tu cuerpo, para saber que te gusta mas, soy hombre, no adivino.- Dijo realmente serio, y como siempre termine ruborizada.

- Nadie lo sabrá… igual cuando te desnudes, pensaras en mi, y cuando te bañes igual, te lo aseguro.- Dijo seductoramente, de repente el coche paro, habíamos llegado a mi casa.

-Adiós Edward.- Dije algo molesta, esta platica incensaría sobre mi sexualidad me había puesto irritable.

-No tan rápido.- Dijo poniendo los seguros del coche, le mire con el seño fruncido.

-Edward… tengo que llegar a casa, mi padre…- En ese momento me jalo de los muñecas, me aferro por el cuello y me beso apasionadamente.

-Que tengas buenas noches Bella.- Entonces abrió las puertas y pude salir de su coche, desconcertada. Siempre me desconcertada como odiaba eso.

Me tomo unos segundos recobrar la concentración y el equilibrio antes de comenzar a caminar sobre la calle para llegar a mi casa, después de trastabillar un par de veces pude llegar a mi casa, sana y salva.

Lo mas difícil de todo esto, era llegar a casa y decirle a mi padre una gran mentirota, me era sumamente difícil, y por lo general evitaba el verle a la cara, por miedo a que viera mi sonrojo.

Aquella noche, mientras me cambiaba de ropa, tal como dijo Edward, pensé en él, era una idiotez pero al parecer la táctica de Edward comenzaba a dar resultado y lo odiaba por ello.


End file.
